Ecoute-moi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Point de Vue de Duo de "Ne fais pas la sourde oreille" Et si construire son bonheur n'était pas si facile que cela ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut perdre pour y arriver ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Lady Une.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vision de Duo de _**Ne fais pas la sourde oreille. **_L'histoire reprend au chapitre 19

Début d'écriture 24 avril 2012

* * *

**Ecoute-moi**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Tout en préparant le repas pour Wufei qui va bientôt arriver pour passer le week-end avec lui. Maxwell repense à sa vie, surtout ce qu'elle est devenue depuis l'attentat qui a ôté l'ouïe à Heero. Dire qu'il a fallu ce grand malheur pour son ami pour que lui trouve un certain équilibre qu'il recherche depuis la mort de Solo.

Il peut enfin rendre tout ce que l'ex-01 lui a apporté durant la guerre en ne l'abattant pas. Il peut maintenir le soutenir en étant ses oreilles.

C'est aussi durant l'hospitalisation d'Heero à l'époque de l'attentat que Wufei est entré dans sa vie pour lui amener ce qui lui manquait. Une oreille attentive et compatissante. Quelqu'un capable de le comprendre sans devoir se justifier. Quelqu'un qui le soutient sans jamais lui demander des comptes.

La présence du Chinois, tout le week-end, est reposante, il peut à nouveau profiter de son amitié pour Hilde sans devoir avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle.

Il sourit en repensant à sa première nuit avec Wufei. Ce dernier était dans son appartement afin de reprendre l'enquête de Heero et voir s'il y avait un lien avec son attentat. Chang avait entendu les ébats qu'il avait eu le week-end avec Quatre. Il connaissait aussi les bruits de couloir du QG de Sank, alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour venir lui demander de lui faire l'amour afin de retrouver des sensations qu'il avait vécues avec une personne qu'il aimait, même s'il n'était pour cette dernière qu'un exutoire.

C'était comme cela que tout avait débuté. Wufei n'avait jamais osé aborder quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour revivre ses souvenirs.

Depuis, Duo avait réussi à refiler Quatre à Rachid. Il faut dire que Maxwell n'appréciait plus de devoir faire l'amour avec Winner, ni sa façon de débarquer, ni sa façon de venir le chercher parfois pour simplement le culbuter n'importe quand. Toute cette histoire commençait à tuer le respect que le natté avait pour le blond.

Maxwell secoue la tête et retourne les steaks hachés. Il ne veut pas penser au négatif. Ne plus avoir Winner dans ses amants était aussi du positif apporté à sa vie depuis l'attentat sur Heero.

D'un autre côté, il était mal dans sa peau de devoir son bonheur à ce malheur. Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme Heero toujours dans le silence. Et par son attitude, sa façon de traverser l'épreuve, il avait encore plus de respect pour Heero.

En tout cas, il peut aussi remercier Lady Une qui a accepté qu'ils travaillent ensemble, Heero et lui. Depuis huit mois maintenant c'est beaucoup plus facile pour le natté de seconder son ami. Ils éveillent encore moins l'attention en étant dans le même bureau.

Etant donné qu'ils sont aussi productifs qu'avant leur supérieure n'a jamais rien eu à leur reprocher. Pour Duo, c'est le principal, il peut côtoyer au quotidien le métis, profiter de sa présence.

Depuis qu'il a aidé Heero à trouver un loisir, le sien a encore plus de valeur à ses yeux. Avant, il faisait du vélo pour l'effort physique, éliminer les toxines ingurgitées par sa présence au bureau plusieurs jours semaine. Il pouvait ainsi bouger, rencontrer des gens complètement différents qui ne savaient même pas pour la plupart ce qu'était une arme.

Maintenant, il regardait la nature dans laquelle il avalait des kilomètres différemment, il n'était plus continuellement le nez dans le guidon. Il prenait plaisir à découvrir la nature, il repérait des endroits qu'il pourrait conseiller au métis, qu'il pourrait montrer également à Wufei.

Ce dernier voulait l'accompagner durant ses randonnées en vélo et il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, il serait même un barrage à Batiste qui avait tendance à un peu trop le coller et redemander des relations sexuelles. Duo avait envie de profiter des aires de repos pour discuter avec l'un ou l'autre et pas toujours devoir s'isoler avec lui pour le satisfaire.

Deux bras viennent se mettre autour de son ventre, Maxwell se laisse aller en arrière, tourne la tête pour embrasser Wufei.

Toutes ses préoccupations s'éloignent, le week-end commence. Il va pouvoir laisser sortir l'homme qui dort en lui pendant la semaine pour laisser travailler le militaire.

-« Cela a été ta semaine ? » Demande le Chinois.

Puis il dépose sa tête sur l'épaule du natté qu'il puisse finir sa sauce à spaghetti.

-« Oui, ça fait trois jours qu'on ne fait plus que des dossiers immigrés, il doit y avoir un gros coup en préparation pour Heero et moi. » Répond le châtain.

-« En tout cas, je n'ai rien entendu dire, cela doit à nouveau être spécifique à Sank. »

-« Et toi ? Pas trop gonflant de surveiller la paix ? » S'informe Duo en ajoutant un filet d'huile d'olive à sa sauce.

-« Non, je ne voudrais pas changer. C'est pour cela que je me suis engagé. Surveiller les agitateurs, gérer les interventions, recouper les informations. »

-« On va faire un tour de barrage dimanche avec le groupe, c'est assez plat, pour une première balade ça devrait te convenir. »

-« Je ne suis pas non entrainé Duo. Je dois pouvoir faire dix kilomètres de vélo. »

-« Je resterai avec toi de toute façon, Hilde aussi, on ira à ton rythme. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu fuis Batiste ? » Sourit Chang.

Il lâche son homme pour mettre la table.

-« Il viendra réclamer à un autre moment. »

-« Samedi, j'ai vu qu'il y a une exposition sur Magritte. »

-« C'est le peintre de _Ceci n'est pas une pipe_ ? » Demande le natté en égouttant les spaghettis.

-« C'est ça ! »

-« J'aime encore bien son style. »

-« Je sais depuis le temps que ce n'est pas la peine de te trainer voir des impressionnistes. J'y vais à Pékin avec Sally ou un collègue. » Avoue le Chinois. « J'ai vu partir Heero avec un paquet cadeau ! »

-« La femme de son ami Gary vient d'accoucher, il va voir le bébé dont il est le parrain. »

-« Tu le connais ce Gary ? Il ne nous l'a jamais présenté. » Réalise Chang.

-« C'est celui qui est venu le chercher le jour du bowling l'année passée. C'est la seule fois que je l'ai vu. » Rétorque le natté en venant avec son plat de spaghettis.

Puis il retourne chercher les steaks hachés qu'il a préparés pendant que Wufei sert les pâtes. Ils mangent en continuant de discuter.

Le week-end est toujours trop court pour Maxwell. Dimanche soir, il voit repartir le chinois avec beaucoup de tristesse. Avec Wufei, ils partagent tellement de choses, il n'a jamais besoin de se justifier. Il se sent protégé, tout en gardant les rênes de sa vie.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a tellement besoin de tout contrôler, tout en ayant besoin de se sentir en sécurité. C'est pour cela qu'il apprécie Heero, c'est une force tranquille. En plus, avec lui, il n'y a jamais eu ce problème de relation sexuelle.

Parfois, il se demande également pourquoi on le poursuit tellement pour cela. Au moins avec Wufei, c'est autant un acte de tendresse que de l'amour physique. Tous les baisers, toutes les caresses ne finissaient pas toujours au lit ou par une relation contre un mur dans un coin.

µµµ

Lundi matin, les jeunes gens sont à peine dans leur bureau que le téléphone de Maxwell sonne afin de demander la présence des deux Preventers dans le bureau de Lady Une.

Ils s'y rendent rapidement, après y être entré, Lady Une commence à exposer le dossier.

-« Dans le milieu du cinéma, on a reçu plusieurs plaintes de personnes ayant tourné un bout d'essai non rémunéré, qui n'ont pas signé l'accord de la diffusion d'images. Pourtant les films sont sortis, ce sont eux, mais ce sont des noms d'emprunt aux génériques. Cela se passe dans le cinéma X, c'est souvent des scènes violentes, fessées, scènes de tortures. Elles ne peuvent pas réellement porter plainte pour la violence, les jeunes femmes étaient d'accord. Mais sans contrat, c'est complètement illégal. Il faut trouver les coupables et empêcher qu'il y ait d'autres victimes. » Explique-t-elle.

Plus le discours de Lady Une se fait, plus la sueur coule le long du dos de Duo. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir ce dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour le refuser ? Il ne peut pas dire que le sujet sexuel le dérange. Lady Une la déjà surpris avec un Preventer dans les toilettes. Avec Hilde, qui est la nounou de Marie-Meiya, il a déjà passé plusieurs nuits dans son appartement et pas pour jouer aux cartes. Elle sait que Wufei est son amant également.

Il ne peut pas dire que le sujet le met mal à l'aise, surtout qu'Heero n'a pas l'air de broncher, il « écoute » le regard fixe.

Il faut aussi dire que la violence a toujours fait partie de leur vie. Il faut trouver autre chose, ils ont déjà traité des sujets plus dégradants que cela.

Les pensées dans le cerveau de Maxwell sont interrompues quand Lady Une dit.

-« Voilà » en tendant le dossier.

Yuy avance et le prend, il commence à le parcourir rapidement. Duo lui donne un coup de coude, il tourne la tête légèrement pour lire la réponse sur les lèvres du natté.

-« Je suis preneur mais je ne sais pas si le Capitaine est intéressé ? »

-« On prend ! » Tranche Yuy.

Il faut toute la maitrise qu'il peut avoir pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire s'ouvrir tellement il est surpris par l'accord. Heero n'a pas compris qu'il était réticent.

-« Rompez ! » Ordonne Lady Une en leur montrant la porte.

Yuy fait demi-tour, Duo sur les baskets, il traine des pieds, il a un goût de fiel dans la bouche. Devant ses yeux reviennent des scènes qu'il a vues dans son enfance.

Solo attaché à un crochet, un client le frappant avec sa ceinture jusqu'à ce que le sang coule des plaies. Il entend encore les cris du jeune garçon quand l'homme le prenait de force sans aucune préparation. Duo avait beau, à l'époque, se boucher les oreilles de ses doigts, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Il devait observer les alentours pour le cas où un policier arriverait afin de donner l'alerte.

C'est un peu surpris que Maxwell entend gronder Heero.

-« Ferme la porte. »

Le natté s'exécute directement, le métis dépose le dossier à sa place et relève la tête pour regarder son collègue qui est resté debout de l'autre côté du bureau.

-« Il y a un problème avec cette mission ? »

-« C'est dans le cinéma Ro' ! » Lâche le châtain.

Il ne veut pas dévoiler ce qui le met si mal à l'aise.

-« J'ai lu ! » Réplique Heero avant de faire un résumé rapide.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu sais du spanking ? » Questionne mal à l'aise Duo.

-« Séances de fessées. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Interroge le brun en plissant le front.

-« C'est ce que font les acteurs, il y a parfois des viols et ils disent qu'il y aura une prime. » Expose Maxwell.

Du moins c'est ce qu'on disait à Solo pour qu'il se débatte.

-« Où est le problème ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Ok, le sujet ne te gêne pas. » Soupire le natté en baissant le regard vers le bureau.

-« Toi bien on dirait, vu ta réaction. »

-« Ça se rapporte à des mauvais souvenirs non personnels, je vais gérer. » Rassure sans vraie conviction Duo.

-« On s'y met ? »

-« Oui » Soupire une nouvelle fois le châtain en s'installant à son bureau.

-« Duo, quand tu ne veux pas d'une mission, joue le méchant, je te suivrai. » Dit Heero en mettant le nouveau dossier au milieu du bureau.

Ils doivent encore finir les recherches des immigrés qu'ils faisaient avant d'être appelés.

-« Tu n'as rien lu ! Pourtant elle était devant toi. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Dans la position dans laquelle elle était, elle aurait pu être de dos, c'était la même chose pour moi. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je l'ai joué trop subtile ? » Questionne le châtain un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il vient de réaliser que son ami ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

-« Oui, quoique je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu donner comme contre-argument pour ne pas la faire. » Rétorque le métis en reprenant ses recherches.

-« Sévices de J. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas subi de sévices personnellement. J voulait m'endurcir, surtout en touchant aux gens que j'aimais pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire pression sur moi. » Admet d'une voix monocorde Yuy.

-« Je suis désolé Ro', c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne t'attaches pas facilement. »

-« Oui, on s'y met. » Insiste le brun.

Le natté sourit et s'active, mais il savait qu'il en aurait encore pour la journée si pas demain. Il ferait durer ses recherches pour repousser. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il fait un mouvement de main pour attirer l'attention de son collègue.

-« Tu veux que je finisse les deux recherches pendant que tu dégrossis l'autre mission ? »

-« Elle te gêne tant que ça cette mission ? » Réalise Heero.

-« Non, je ne sais pas trop sur quoi on va tomber c'est plus ça qui m'inquiète. Ni jusqu'où on va remonter. » Avoue le châtain en fuyant du regard.

-« Duo ! » Gronde le Capitaine.

-« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

-« Alors ça ne sert à rien de repousser, il vaut mieux aller de l'avant. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour te protéger, pallier, puisque tu ne parles pas. »

-« Si je te donne certaines recherches à faire, tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. » Propose Maxwell un rien mal à l'aise.

Seulement il est heureux de savoir qu'il veut aussi le protéger.

-« Si c'est dans le cadre de la mission. » Lâche Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Bien sûr Ro'. » Sourit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer que je vais te faire faire des recherches privées ? »

-« On ne sait jamais. D'accord, je le ferai. »

Sachant que Heero ne verrait pas d'un bon œil qu'il se mette à traîner, Duo se remet au travail convenablement. En fin de journée, le natté va porter les deux dossiers de demandeurs d'asile. Il préférait le faire afin de diminuer les risques que Heero ne se fasse surprendre.

Maxwell a donné ses clefs de voiture au métis pour qu'il puisse déjà l'y attendre. Cette semaine c'est lui qui joue au chauffeur. Dans l'ascenseur, il regarde sa montre, il a encore le temps d'aller chercher une pizza à manger dans la voiture avant d'aller retrouver Marco à son appartement.

C'est un ancien amant qui lui a demandé de passer par SMS tout à l'heure parce qu'il venait de se faire plaquer et qu'il avait besoin d'attention. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été envahissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le natté servait d'appât pour attiser la jalousie de son ex.

Le SMS est vraiment tombé au bon moment, il est content de pouvoir évacuer les tensions de la journée et la mauvaise surprise de cette nouvelle mission. Il espère vraiment qu'elle sera rapidement clôturée, même s'il y a un doute.

Vivement qu'il puisse se mettre devant la télévision et parler avec Wufei. Ils aiment encore regarder le même programme et en discuter. Ils ont ainsi l'impression d'être moins seul.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens se mettent au travail sur le nouveau dossier. Après une lecture plus approfondie, ils doivent bien admettre qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Duo préférant pouvoir se concentrer sur des faits et ne pas laisser son esprit trop vagabonder sur des scènes de son enfance qu'il croyait oubliées.

Pour bien le signaler à son collègue qu'il va faire cette partie-là, il sort son matériel, de toute façon s'il n'a pas ses sigles de couleur il est vite perdu dans un dossier, il aime voir les éléments qui lui sautent aux yeux, il n'a encore rien trouvé de mieux qu'une couleur par plainte.

Il a tracé les colonnes suivant les éléments que veut trouver Yuy, lieu de tournage, qui a diffusé les images, s'il y a eu un contrat et comment elles ont été contactées.

Le brun se trouve sans travail le temps que le châtain ait étudié le premier dossier, après il pourra chercher les éléments manquants.

C'est un travail de fourmi, toutefois à la fin de la semaine les Preventers y voient plus clair, ils ont même réussi à élaborer un plan d'action et commencer à auditionner les jeunes femmes pour compléter leur déposition.

Si tout se passe comme ils l'ont imaginé, ils demanderont à des collègues féminines de jouer le rôle d'appât. Mais pour cela, ils leur manquent la façon dont elles ont été contactées.

Les jeunes gens veulent avoir tout préparé pour lundi, ils sont pris dans leur dossier à régler les derniers éléments.

Maxwell relève la tête à un raclement de gorge, il plisse le front surpris de trouver Wufei. Il regarde sa montre et est étonné de voir qu'il est 21 heures. Le brun relève la tête en voyant bouger celle de son collègue.

-« Désolé Wufei, on n'a pas vu l'heure tourner. » S'excuse le métis.

Le châtain empêche pourtant son Capitaine de refermer son portable.

-« On finit, c'est trop con. »

-« On ne sait pas faire beaucoup plus, tous les lieux de rendez-vous sont différents. Il faut savoir comment les contacter, on ne peut pas les trouver sans ça. » Précise Yuy en enlevant la main du natté pour refermer son ordinateur.

-« Oui mais où ont-elles trouvé l'annonce ? » Interroge Duo en regardant le métis après avoir remis sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier puisqu'il était penché pour ranger le portable dans sa sacoche.

-« On verra ça lundi, on cherchera les annonces auxquelles elles ont répondu. On tentera d'en trouver d'autres du même style. Rentre chez toi. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Il faut que tu nous ramènes. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Wufei n'est pas venu avec ta voiture ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« En ayant mes clefs sur moi, j'ai un doute. » Ricane le châtain.

-« J'arrive. » Précise le métis en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.

Maxwell se lève pour retrouver Wufei de l'autre côté du bureau, ce dernier n'a pas bougé, son regard s'est légèrement durci. Quand Duo veut lui passer un bras autour des épaules, Chang esquive le geste.

-« Je vous attends au parking. » Lâche le Chinois.

Le natté soupire mais ne tente plus de gestes d'approche, plutôt que de partir avec le Chinois, il attend son collègue, celui-ci se dépêchant de tout ranger.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec lui ? » Questionne le métis en arrivant à la hauteur du châtain.

-« Il fait sa crise de jalousie. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Le trajet de retour se fait dans le silence. Vu l'heure, Heero dépose les deux jeunes gens devant l'immeuble.

-« Je vais me chercher une pizza. » Précise Yuy afin d'expliquer pourquoi il ne va pas au garage directement.

Wufei ouvre la bouche pour la première fois.

-« Le repas est prêt, froid ça ne sera peut-être pas très bon. » Baragouine-t-il en quittant la voiture.

-« Tu me dis ça parce que tu veux une pizza ? » Interroge Duo en sortant de la voiture mais gardant la porte ouverte que Heero ne démarre pas.

-« J'ai mangé chaud. » Répond Wufei en partant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Le natté s'accroupit devant la portière ouverte et fait un rapide résumé au métis.

-« Tu veux que je t'en ramène une ? » Propose le brun.

-« Tu es gentil, je vais manger ce qu'il m'avait préparé. Il n'a déjà que les week-ends, si je rogne dessus, il la trouve mauvaise, c'est normal, même si je n'apprécie pas. » Admet Maxwell avant de se redresser pour refermer la portière.

Le châtain court jusqu'à la porte où Wufei l'attend un regard posé sur la voiture qui s'en va. S'il pouvait Duo courrait bien derrière le véhicule pour échapper à la tension et la dispute qu'ils vont sûrement avoir.

Toute la semaine, il avait eu des cauchemars où il voyait Solo subir les pires tracasseries pour ramener un peu d'argent. Duo avait rêvé de ce week-end pour se noyer dans les bras de Wufei, pour s'y sentir en sécurité, pour qu'il l'aide à gommer le passé et faire revenir les scènes heureuses.

Il ne voulait pas prendre conscience de certaines réalités. Il veut rester dans le monde qu'il s'est créé où rien de mal ne peut arriver. Ce qui était stupide rien qu'au métier qu'il faisait. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est près de Heero qu'il veut travailler, c'est pour cela qu'il était venu à Sank. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté cette place dans la section spéciale de résolution d'affaires multiples ou dites 'à classer'.

Toutefois en y pensant, il s'y trouvait bien mieux que s'il avait dû déjouer des complots contre la paix et voir réellement que la paix est menacée et qu'ils devront peut-être un jour repartir au combat pour la réinstaurer. Il ne supporte plus les conflits, pourtant il sait que celui qui va avoir lieu est inévitable.

Alors qu'il s'installe à table pour regarder le repas que son amant lui a préparé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Steak haché, purée et petits pois et carottes, tout se réchauffe facilement au micro-onde.

Le Chinois s'est installé contre l'évier, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard accusateur sur son amant.

Prenant l'assiette, Duo va jusqu'au four, il met deux minutes et l'enclenche. Pendant ce temps, Wufei continue de le dévisager les traits fermés.

Le repas chaud, Duo s'installe, toujours en silence, à table pour manger le contenu de son assiette.

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, comme il arrive à la moitié de son assiette, Maxwell dit en souriant.

-« C'est encore très bon, même réchauffé. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des heures supplémentaires le vendredi soir. Ce n'était même pas un cas d'extrême urgence. » S'indigne Chang.

Il est toujours appuyé contre l'évier où sa vaisselle sèche.

-« On n'a pas vu le temps passer, me râler dessus ne changera rien au passé. » Lâche cinglant le natté en mangeant de moins bon appétit.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Pourquoi le touches-tu tout le temps ? » Demande Wufei de plus en plus paniqué.

-« Il n'y a rien, c'est mon collègue, mon binôme de travail, mon meilleur ami. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Justement, je te fais déjà remarquer que tu as fait ou fais l'amour à plusieurs de tes meilleurs amis. »

-« Ce n'est pas un de mes amants ! Et bien même nous le serions en quoi ça te gêne ? »

-« Tu n'agis pas avec lui comme avec les autres. »

-« Et ? » Demande le natté en repoussant la fin de son assiette.

-« Je ne demande pas mieux que tu trouves ton équilibre. Que tu trouves quelqu'un que tu puisses aimer à nouveau… » Commence Wufei.

-« Mais ? » Questionne Duo en voyant que son amant ne poursuit pas.

-« Je vais venir m'installer à Sank, demander ma mutation. » Tranche Chang.

Il n'arrive pas à dire autrement ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-« Si ça t'amuse, mais n'oublie pas de te trouver un appartement. » Rétorque Maxwell en partant vers la douche.

Quand il revient, le chinois a rangé la cuisine, le natté est en tenue d'intérieur, à presque 22 heures, il est trop tard pour sortir de toute façon.

-« Tu viens te coucher ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Duo ! On n'a pas fini ! »

-« J'ai fini, tu l'as toujours su. C'est suivant mes conditions ou tu dégages ou je trouverai le moyen de te faire dégager comme Quatre. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Mais Heero ? »

-« C'est mon collègue. Je ne mélange pas, sentiments, cohabitation et sexe. Je n'en veux plus, il n'y en aura plus. Tu fais ton choix. Moi, je vais dormir. » Lâche le châtain en clapant presque des pieds en marchant.

Maxwell se couche sur le dos, les deux mains derrière la tête. Il n'aime pas le changement, il n'a jamais aimé. Si Wufei vient vivre à Sank, il va devoir réorganiser sa vie, il va faire souffrir le chinois. Il va voir que certains jours, il ne rentre pas ou qu'il ressort.

Il sait bien que Wufei a fini par tomber amoureux de lui. Il est beaucoup plus tendre dans ses gestes, il cherche plus de tendresse qu'au début. C'est son prénom qu'il dit en faisant l'amour et pas celui de son ancien amant comme au début.

Si au départ, cela lui a fait plaisir, cela l'a rassuré et il a accepté de le mettre en tant que personne de contact s'il avait un accident cependant, il ne veut pas que le chinois s'attache de trop. Il a beaucoup de sentiments pour lui mais il ne l'aime pas, il ne veut pas l'aimer.

Il ne veut pas souffrir à nouveau de la main de quelqu'un de cher, il ne veut pas devoir réapprendre à vivre sans quelqu'un qui ferait battre son cœur car elle disparaitrait une fois de plus.

A force de rester sans bouger, le natté glisse dans un sommeil profond.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Lady Une.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vision de Duo de _**Ne fais pas la sourde oreille. **_L'histoire reprend au chapitre 19

Début d'écriture 24 avril 2012

* * *

**Ecoute-moi**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Duo se réveille en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se tourne pour venir chercher refuge dans les bras de Wufei. Il veut bien se montrer tel qu'il est à lui seul. De toute façon leur parcours sentimental est tellement semblable qu'il est le seul qui peut vraiment le comprendre et trouver les gestes pour le rassurer.

Il sait bien qu'avec Wufei, il aurait une solution pour se sentir toujours bien dans sa peau. Néanmoins, il ne le veut pas, surtout pour protéger son amant. Il ne veut pas qu'il souffre et il souffrirait s'il le voyait ou constatait à quelle fréquence il a des rapports sexuels avec d'autres personnes que lui.

Lui en a souffert en devant aider Solo, il voyait son modèle avec d'autres personnes. Il le voyait exécuter des gestes qu'il n'avait crus que pour lui. Alors oui, il sait qu'il ferait souffrir Wufei en acceptant qu'il vienne vivre près de lui.

Le réveil est encore plus perturbant quand il constate que Wufei n'est pas dans le lit avec lui. Il regarde l'heure, il est trois heures du matin, il ne peut pas avoir dormi deux jours.

Maxwell repousse les couvertures, allume la lampe de chevet et se met à chercher son amant. Il le trouve rapidement dans le salon en train de dormir sur le canapé. Il s'accroupit et lui caresse doucement le visage. Chang ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur l'indigo un peu paniqué de son amant.

Ce n'est pas parce que Duo ne veut pas vivre avec lui tous les jours qu'il veut que Wufei disparaisse de sa vie. Il n'aime pas voir disparaitre les gens importants pour lui. Il a l'impression de perdre à chaque fois une partie de son âme. Déjà que Quatre ne passe plus du tout depuis qu'il lui a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ses besoins physiques. Et cela lui fait mal de savoir que c'était le seul intérêt qu'il avait pour le blond.

Avec Wufei, ils n'avaient pas des relations chaque week-end, même si le chinois lui n'avait pas d'autres amants, c'était surtout pour le plaisir d'être ensemble et de partager certaines choses.

Voyant un peu de panique dans le regard de son amant, Wufei se tracasse, il lui fait une caresse sur la joue.

Duo attrape cette main qu'il maintient en fermant les yeux.

-« C'est toi qui gâche le week-end en ne venant pas me retrouver. »

-« Tes propos m'ont fait mal. A croire que tu te sers de moi pour fuir Hilde. »

-« Wufei, elle peut venir dès que tu pars, tu n'es pas ici pour qu'elle ne vienne plus. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Heero ? »

-« Wufei, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » Geint Duo en lâchant la main du chinois.

-« Il y a quelque chose ! » Affirme Chang.

-« Ça je veux bien l'admettre mais rien de sexuel, je te l'aurai dit. » Rétorque Maxwell en se redressant.

-« Tu l'aimes ? » Interroge Wufei même s'il a peur de la réponse.

-« Je n'en suis pas amoureux. Tu viens te coucher ? »

Chang se lève et suit le jeune homme. Demain ils ont une balade presque en dehors du Royaume de Sank. Ils doivent partir tôt. Ils doivent aussi aller chercher Hilde. C'est avec trois vélos sur le toit qu'ils iront au rendez-vous.

Sentant Duo venir se blottir dans ses bras, Chang se sent mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas déstabiliser son amant avec son interrogatoire, à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose encore.

µµµ

La promenade de samedi est longue et fatigante, même si le tour du barrage est presque tout le temps en terrain plat, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider le natté à évacuer ses tensions, surtout que Wufei n'a plus abordé le sujet d'Heero. Il est heureux de rouler et de pouvoir discuter avec l'un ou l'autre.

En plus Batiste n'est pas là, ce type l'énerve à le coller et à n'avoir aucune discrétion. Il sait bien qu'il a été le premier mais tout de même, ils étaient d'accord au départ, cela devait juste être un dépucelage. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi attentionné.

Dimanche après une grasse matinée, les deux jeunes gens mangent en tête à tête. Dans moins de trois heures, Wufei devra reprendre son avion pour rentrer à Pékin.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au dessert, le Chinois réattaque.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par que je devrais me prendre un appartement ? »

-« Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi ! » Lâche cinglant le natté.

Il vient de perdre toute sa bonne humeur.

-« Mais tu n'es pas contre ma mutation ? »

-« Là, je ne peux rien t'interdire. Tu veux la demander, fais-le. Mais si tu viens parce que tu m'aimes alors c'est simple plus de sexe. » Lâche Maxwell en se levant.

Wufei reste la bouche ouverte en le regardant partir. Il ne demanderait pas sa mutation, il ne tient pas à perdre le peu qu'il a réussi à construire.

Ce qui est rare ces derniers temps, Duo décide de ne pas reconduire son amant. Malgré que ce dernier lui a fait la promesse de rester à Pékin.

Plus les heures passent plus Maxwell angoisse. Il va bientôt devoir aller chercher Heero pour recommencer la semaine, se replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés.

Pourtant, il y met son énergie justement pour qu'elle soit rapidement finie et qu'il puisse à nouveau oublier et ne se rappeler que les bons moments.

µµµ

Comme tous les jours, le premier travail de Duo c'est relever le répondeur. Ayant eu la confirmation des deux derniers rendez-vous, ils peuvent auditionner les témoins et un homme ayant reconnu son institutrice dans un DVD qu'il a loué.

Ils espèrent ainsi obtenir la maison de production des DVD et pouvoir remonter la filière.

Pendant qu'Heero s'occupe de cette partie, et de réaliser une circulaire pour le personnel féminin afin d'avoir des personnes pour répondre aux annonces que Duo recherche dans les magazines où les victimes ont trouvé leur annonce.

Seulement personne ne se présente, ce qui tracasse Maxwell, il est en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas demander un coup de main à Hilde. Seulement, il est certain que la jeune femme ne le ferait pas sans compensation de sa part.

Il est soulagé quand Angélique, une secrétaire chargée de l'encodage des dossiers se présente et propose même une amie en deuxième personne demandée.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand il réalise par contre que son collègue est vraiment réticent à confier cette partie à du personnel non formé à se rendre sur le terrain.

Il faut qu'il prenne les choses en main.

-« Vous ne serez pas seule, il y aura un Preventer près de vous dans une voiture banalisée qui pourra intervenir en cas de problème. » Précise Duo.

Le dossier est préparé depuis un moment, il ne manque plus que les volontaires pour avancer.

-« Ce n'est pas dit qu'à la première séance on trouve le coupable. » Ajoute Yuy pour essayer de la décourager.

-« Comme je ne peux pas le faire durant mes heures de services, ça me fera de l'argent gagné agréablement, mais il faudra penser à espacer les séances. » Rétorque la jeune femme.

Le brun écarquille les yeux, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait cette fille ? Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard bleu profond, la blonde précise.

-« Il faut le temps que le fessier se repose un peu aussi. Si c'est pour des films, les metteurs en scène aiment bien que les fesses soient impeccables avant de commencer et qu'on voit apparaître les marques. »

Cette fois, Duo éclate de rire devant les regards paniqués de son collègue.

-« Elle n'a pas tort, en général, ils aiment voir le travail qu'ils ont fait, suivant l'intensité de la punition, il y a un temps d'attente avant la prochaine punition sauf si ça peut être intégré dans l'histoire que c'est quelqu'un de désobéissant qui subit plusieurs punitions rapprochées. » Expose le natté en souriant légèrement.

-« Tu as déjà regardé ce genre de DVD ? » S'étonne Yuy de découvrir un autre visage à son ami.

-« Non ! » Gronde Maxwell en perdant son sourire.

-« Alors ? » Questionne le métis de plus en plus perdu.

-« Je me suis informé sur le sujet. » Lâche le châtain en reprenant son dossier. « Voilà Angélique, les magazines auxquels les victimes ont écrit et nous vous signalerons s'il y a des annonces correspondantes, ton amie peut participer. »

-« Duo ! » S'interpose le brun en empêchant la jeune femme de prendre le listing.

-« Il y a une semaine qu'on a demandé de l'aide sur cette mission, je te jure que j'ai fini par penser à demander à Hilde de le faire. »

-« Elle aime ça ! » S'estomaque le métis.

-« Non, mais elle est professionnelle. Personne n'est venu dans les Preventers. C'est Angélique et sa copine ou on désigne d'office dans le personnel féminin. A ton avis qu'est-ce qui fera le plus vrai ? » Questionne le châtain.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de passer au-dessus de son supérieur, seulement il espérait pouvoir obtenir l'accord de cette manière.

Heero soupire, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

-« Venez ici avec votre copine qu'on sache avec qui on travaille. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Je passerai demain fin d'après-midi. » Dit-elle en prenant déjà le listing que Maxwell lui tend à nouveau.

µµµ

Pendant six semaines, les deux jeunes gens recoupent les informations, regardent des vidéos pour chercher d'autres victimes. Chaque actrice ou acteur doit être retrouvé pour pouvoir éliminer les films honnêtes.

Ils recoupent également les renseignements que leur amènent Catherine et Angélique. La première a accepté de faire une nouvelle séance en connaissance de cause de manière à pouvoir retrouver l'emplacement où les films tournés sont montés, une fois qu'ils ont une piste sérieuse. Angélique ayant fait le premier repérage et ne peut plus y retourner sans attirer l'attention.

Pendant ces six semaines, Duo fait plus de cauchemars qu'il n'en n'a jamais faits, se réveillant plusieurs fois par nuit en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Même la présence de Wufei le week-end n'arrivait pas à calmer ses nuits agitées.

Après avoir suivi l'équipe qui repart avec ce qu'ils viennent de tourner, Duo découvre un hangar en rase campagne où la marchandise est entreposée. Le natté a fait une intrusion rapide jusqu'au bâtiment en pleine nuit pour vérifier le contenu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero a fait mettre en garde à vue les acteurs du film pour les interroger. Les acteurs chargés de la fessée ont avoué qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas payés, mais ils avaient le plaisir de pouvoir abuser des jeunes filles et femmes en toute impunité puisqu'ils croyaient qu'elles étaient payées pour leur donner la réplique.

Dès que les deux Preventers ont la confirmation du lieu, ils montent rapidement une mission pour démanteler l'ensemble de la société et coincer les responsables afin qu'ils croupissent en prison. D'après l'homme mis en faction, il doit y avoir également des bureaux. L'agent mis en place signale un regain d'activité le matin même. Craignant de perdre tout ce qu'ils ont acquis, une équipe d'intervention est instaurée pour dans trois heures.

Maxwell et quatre Preventers donneront le premier assaut, une deuxième équipe dirigée par Yuy se déploiera autour du bâtiment du côté Est pour empêcher qu'ils ne se sauvent, le hangar se situant dans une cuvette, Viralit et quatre autres Preventers couvriront le côté Ouest.

A l'instant T, Duo et son équipe avancent au ras du sol entre les hautes herbes afin de rester le plus longtemps masqué avant de donner l'assaut. Pour que leur appareil de transmission ne parasite pas et ne donne pas leur position, l'équipe d'intervention a seulement la vue pour s'orienter.

Heero et Bruce sont sur la colline pour diriger le tout. Arrivé près de leur objectif, Maxwell fait stopper son équipe d'un mouvement de main. Il se tourne vers le métis pour savoir s'ils peuvent y aller. Le Capitaine lui fait signe de lancer l'assaut.

Les cinq hommes se redressent et entrent dans le bâtiment. Comme toujours Duo est le dernier de manière à protéger les arrières de ses hommes.

C'est la panique à l'intérieur, les employés qui emballent les DVD qui viennent d'être produits avec les dernières vidéos abandonnent la marchandise et s'enfuient vers le fond du hangar.

Ils ouvrent la porte qu'ils referment en voyant qu'il y a d'autres Preventers pour leur barrer le passage.

Cela fait sourire Maxwell, l'attaque va être une vraie réussite même s'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la préparer. Ils vont réussir à attraper tout le monde. Comme souvent les petites frappes vont parler pour diminuer leur peine.

Son sourire se transforme en grimace, il laisse tomber son arme pour essayer de protéger ses oreilles. Il jette un regard vers l'intérieur du hangar et voir ses collègues et les bandits tomber sur le sol et se recroqueviller.

Le natté cherche des yeux la sirène qu'il puisse tirer dedans. Il la repère dans un coin, en ôtant sa main pour récupérer son arme, il se sent partir. La douleur est trop forte, il ne sait plus résister.

µµµ

Duo sort petit à petit d'un brouillard sonore. Il a mal à la tête, seulement ce qui le dérange plus que tout c'est le bruit infernal qu'il entend. Il a l'impression d'être sous l'eau, sous une cascade et d'avoir en plus un sifflement continu dans les deux oreilles, et dans la gauche c'est encore pire.

Est-ce qu'il serait sous l'eau ? A peine l'idée lui a-t-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'il sait que c'est faux. Il n'est pas mouillé et puis il respire, il s'en rend bien compte. Est-ce qu'ils se sont fait enlever et qu'ils seraient sous terre ?

Il y a quelqu'un qui lui tient la main et qui vérifie son pouls. Il doit ouvrir les yeux pour faire un meilleur bilan de la situation. Doucement, il ouvre un œil. Voir Heero assis en face de lui le rassure, il expulse l'air qu'il retenait.

Bizarre, il n'a rien entendu au-delà du brouhaha. Est-ce dans un univers pareil que vit Heero depuis dix-huit mois ? Il ne veut pas être également devenu sourd. Alors il porte la main à son oreille gauche et la secoue légèrement espérant faire cesser ce bruit incessant.

Il a vraiment l'impression d'être resté près d'un baffle lors d'une soirée, seulement la sensation est beaucoup plus gênante. Une main vient se mettre sur la sienne et l'ôter doucement. Le natté voit Yuy lui sourire.

-« Comment ça a fini ? » Lâche le châtain.

Le brun vient mettre son doigt sur les lèvres de Duo. Il sent une onde de panique le submerger en voyant les lèvres d'Heero bouger mais aucun son en sortir.

Sourd, il ne l'est pas, il s'est entendu. Néanmoins, il ne veut pas garder ce bruit dans le cerveau, il va devenir fou sinon. Alors il demande.

-« Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Maxwell a le cœur qui se serre en voyant de la panique dans le regard cobalt. Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver pour qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital ? Car il voit bien que c'est là qu'il est. Et pourquoi Heero a l'air si coupable ?

-« Tu ne m'entends pas ? »

-« Là bien, faiblement dans un brouhaha de sons, comme si j'étais dans l'eau. » Admet le natté en forçant sur sa voix pour s'entendre.

-« Je vais chercher le médecin et le prévenir que tu es réveillé. Tu as d'autres symptômes ? » Demande le brun en se levant.

-« J'ai mal au crâne. » Ajoute le châtain.

-« J'arrive. »

Maxwell se laisse tomber sur le coussin. Il met sa main sur son front, masse ses tempes pour diminuer la pression. Il se revoit dans le hangar et le vacarme, cette sirène qui lui broyait les tympans et le cerveau.

Que sont devenus ses collègues ? Il est seul dans la pièce. Ils ne sont pas en examens médicaux, il n'y a pas moyen de mettre d'autres lits.

Le métis revient rapidement avec une infirmière qui débloque le lit pour l'emmener sûrement faire des examens complémentaires.

-« Ro', ça va maintenant, ne reste pas là, va finir le travail. »

Ils ont assez trimé, ce serait trop bête que ce salaud s'échappe parce que Heero lui tient compagnie. Il a vu l'heure, il est 14 heures. Il est resté inconscient au moins trois heures puisque l'assaut a été donné à 11 heures.

Lui n'espère qu'une chose, que les examens qu'il va pratiquer vont lui donner une réponse sur son état de santé et la certitude qu'il ne va pas avoir ce bruit incessant dans les oreilles parce qu'il croit qu'il préférait être sourd que cela. Il n'a jamais demandé à Heero s'il vivait dans le silence ou le bruit continu alors il va attendre avant de souhaiter être sourd.

Il commence par une visite chez l'ORL qui le rassure, ses tympans ne sont pas endommagés, il va avoir une diminution des symptômes et un arrêt d'ici au moins trois jours.

C'est nettement plus serein qu'il retrouve sa chambre. On lui a conseillé de se reposer, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il y a déjà ce bruit et puis les tracas dû à la suite de l'enquête. Est-ce que Heero va réussir à se débrouiller sans ses oreilles ? D'un autre côté vu l'état des siennes est-ce qu'il aurait été une aide ?

Duo secoue la tête, il aurait dû demander à son collègue de repasser, il aurait au moins pu calmer un peu ses angoisses. En plus, il n'a pas encore l'autorisation de se lever seul, il pourrait perdre l'équilibre. Il ne sait pas non plus où sont ses affaires personnelles.

Quand l'infirmière lui amène son souper, il lui demande ses affaires de manière à récupérer son GSM et demander à Heero de revenir.

Il est 20 heures quand Yuy pousse la porte de la chambre de son collègue. Ce dernier lui sourit et tapote la place à côté de lui sur le lit.

Heero ne se fait pas prier pour s'y asseoir.

-« Ils vont me garder pour la nuit pour refaire des tests demain matin. » Explique directement le natté.

-« C'est bien ! »

-« Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionne le natté en hurlant toujours autant.

-« Tu veux vraiment maintenant ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Oui, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien depuis mon entrée dans le hangar. »

Le métis soupire et se lance dans la narration de la pire journée de sa vie.

-« Dès que je t'ai donné le signal, vous vous êtes redressé un rien pour investir le bâtiment. Les gens à l'intérieur ont commencé à se précipiter vers l'autre porte. J'ai fait prévenir Viralit qui les a empêchés de sortir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Heero raconte, les souvenirs de Duo reviennent.

-« Comme je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous vous couchiez tous par terre, j'ai regardé Bruce à mes pieds. Il avait ses mains sur les oreilles et il m'a dit que le bruit était déjà à la limite du supportable ici, qu'est-ce que cela devait être dans le hangar et tout près. J'ai compris aussi le repli de l'équipe de Viralit. J'ai remis mes jumelles infrarouges sur les yeux et j'ai vu un homme debout et un éclair vers le sol. »

Maxwell se mord la lèvre inférieure et sent que son corps commence à trembler, il a compris ce que voyait son Capitaine, il écoute la suite, la peur au ventre.

-« Je savais qu'il abattait les témoins un à un. J'ai donc ordonné à Bruce de faire couper le courant et je me suis précipité vers le hangar. Le bruit ne pouvait pas me gêner. Je devais essayer de te sauver, de vous sauver. Quand je suis entré, il allait t'abattre. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai tué d'une balle dans la tête. »

Duo ferme les yeux, avale sa salive, il a peur de poser la question mais il le doit, il doit savoir.

-« On est combien à avoir survécu ? »

-« Dans ton équipe de mission, il reste juste Sergio, tous les autres ont été abattus, je suis désolé. »

Le natté sent une boule se faire dans son estomac, cela a vraiment été un fiasco, une hécatombe. Ils auraient dû préparer plus cette mission. Pourtant à la tête du métis, il voit bien que ce dernier ne lui a pas tout dit, pourtant il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir d'autres. Il fronce des sourcils incitant son ami à finir son histoire.

-« Bruce a réalisé que j'étais sourd, j'ai dû me dévoiler pour faciliter la suite de la mission, il a prévenu Viralit et les autres, c'est revenu aux oreilles de Lady Une. »

Heero était arrivé à la fin de son récit, il avait le regard triste. Maxwell ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison, néanmoins de le voir ainsi il ne peut que tendre la main et lui caresser tendrement la joue. Le natté a toujours trouvé la peau du brun si douce, une contradiction supplémentaire dans ce qui fait le jeune homme au regard froid et dur. Il voudrait tellement arriver à rendre la vie plus simple pour son ami.

-« Ro', je suis désolé. »

-« Tu n'es pas responsable et ce n'est pas grave, tu es vivant, toi. Rien n'avait d'importance à part ça. Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre. Je m'en foutais de faire capoter cette mission, de perdre mon emploi, des autres morts. »

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne le natté.

Mais Heero ne le laisse pas continuer.

-« Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance que tu avais avant de voir cette arme qu'on pointait sur toi. » Avoue le brun en venant caresser la joue du châtain qui le regarde les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. « Je sais ce que tu penses d'aimer cependant on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Tu es entré petit à petit dans ma vie pour me soutenir et en même temps dans mon cœur. » Continue-t-il sans se démonter.

-« Je ne voulais pas déclencher ça chez toi. » S'excuse le châtain sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire son collègue.

-« C'est peut-être aussi à cause de ça. Ton attitude envers moi était sans intentions, j'ai pu m'ouvrir. »

Tout en parlant, Heero le regarde tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Maxwell soupire souvent mais le laisse faire. Il ne sait jamais comment faire pour repousser les gens. Il a peur de leur faire du mal alors il arrive que ce soit lui qui souffre d'une situation pour protéger les autres.

Il peut bien accorder certains gestes à Heero tant qu'il ne lui en demande pas trop.

Voyant que le métis ne dit plus rien, Duo finit par lui demander.

-« Et pour ton emploi ? »

-« Je suis viré pour faute grave, sans préavis et sans compensation financière. L'important c'est que toi tu sortes de l'hôpital sans séquelles. »

-« Normalement demain dans la journée, je sors et j'en saurai plus sur les résultats également. » Répond Maxwell sur le même ton qu'il a toujours parlé à son collègue.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demande Yuy en voyant l'heure.

Les visites vont bientôt être finies même pour une chambre privée.

-« Tu es sûr que Sacha n'a pas souffert ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Non, ça été vite, il ne doit pas avoir eu mal à part le son de la sirène, mais l'inconscience est arrivée rapidement comme pour toi. »

-« Tant mieux, tu veux bien aller voir si je peux avoir un somnifère pour dormir cette nuit ? Avec le bruit dans mes oreilles, j'y arriverai pas sinon, mes nerfs seront trop à vifs. »

-« J'y vais directement. »

Voyant Heero sursauter quand il arrive au coin de son lit, il constate que Wufei sort de l'angle de la salle de bain.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Lady Une.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vision de Duo de _**Ne fais pas la sourde oreille. **_L'histoire reprend au chapitre 19

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

Meringue : Un tout grand merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait énormément plaisir et rougir. Je suis heureuse de savoir que l'idée de la vision de Duo te plait, c'est certain que les deux n'ont pas le même point de vue de l'histoire.

Début d'écriture 24 avril 2012

* * *

**Ecoute-moi**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Maxwell soupire, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter que Wufei soit sa personne de contact. Pourtant, il répond au baiser de son amant.

-« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Questionne Chang en forçant sur sa voix.

Duo doit avoir des problèmes d'audition sinon il serait plus discret.

-« C'est plus gênant qu'autre chose. »

Un certain malaise s'installe entre les jeunes gens.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je ne suis même pas blessé. » Finit par dire Maxwell.

-« Je l'ai appris en arrivant. Je m'inquiétais aussi. »

-« Si tu veux rester ma personne de contact, il faut que tu t'assures que c'est grave avant de venir. » Réplique Duo.

-« Qui vas-tu mettre à la place ? Heero ! » Accuse Chang.

-« Il a l'avantage d'être à Sank. Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu fais plus d'histoires pour lui alors que je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. » Râle Maxwell.

-« Mais ça arrivera ! » Certifie le Chinois.

-« Non, je ne veux pas ! » Hurle encore plus le natté.

L'infirmière entre dans la chambre.

-« Voici votre somnifère. Pouvez-vous faire moins de bruit. Vous gênez les autres malades. » Dit-elle.

-« Il va partir. Tu me ramènes des habits demain matin que je puisse m'habiller en civil pour sortir ? » Demande Maxwell en lui tendant son trousseau.

-« Les sorties se font l'après-midi. » Précise l'infirmière en repartant avec le plateau.

-« Amène-moi tout ça demain matin avant de prendre ta navette. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je pourrais rester toute la semaine près de toi. J'ai encore des congés à prendre. » Propose Chang.

-« Après demain, je serai au travail, sans Heero, je vais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. » Avoue le châtain en prenant son somnifère.

-« A demain. »

µµµ

Malgré le somnifère, Duo n'a pas dormi énormément. Déjà parce que les paroles d'Heero lui tournent dans la tête. Plus que sa déclaration d'amour c'est le fait que son binôme soit renvoyé des Preventers qui l'ennuie.

Un jour, ils ont parlé de leur reconversion s'il n'y avait plus de crimes. Il ne veut pas travailler ailleurs que dans sa section. C'est là qu'il s'épanouit quand il résout une affaire compliquée ou qui a été abandonnée. Il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien pour l'humanité. C'est un peu pour cela qu'il était descendu sur Terre avec le DeathScythe.

Et puis même si Heero lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'a pas envie de perdre le contact avec lui. Sur L2, il s'était langui de lui, il était heureux dès qu'il avait un mail du jeune homme, même si c'était très rare.

Il n'avait pas fait capoter son affaire sur L2 intentionnellement, seulement cela l'avait arrangé en un sens, il avait eu une excuse pour se rendre à Sank.

Si Heero refait sa vie ailleurs, est-ce que ce ailleurs lui plairait ? Il avait parlé de devenir jardinier lors de leur discussion, lui aurait réparé des vélos. Il n'est pas persuadé que cela lui conviendrait réellement, ni jardinier à Heero. Il avait quitté la protection de Relena parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de faire du babysitting. Il était comme lui, il avait besoin d'être utile.

Wufei lui était Preventer pour faire régner la justice. Il se battait contre toute forme d'injustice, savoir qu'il faisait le bien était suffisant pour lui.

Toute cette situation le déprimait, le seul point positif qu'il y avait au matin, c'est qu'il avait constaté que le bruit diminuait dans ses oreilles.

A huit heures, Wufei pousse la porte de sa chambre, Duo lui sourit.

-« Je t'ai apporté le journal et les vêtements. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, ma navette décolle à onze heures. » Lâche Chang sans répondre à son sourire.

Il parle fort comme hier.

-« Wufei, arrête de faire la tête et tu peux parler un rien moins fort, j'entends mieux. »

-« J'ai l'impression que ma présence te dérange. Dans moins de soixante heures, je reprends une navette pour revenir. J'aurai pu rester même si tu travailles. » Expose le Chinois.

-« Puisque revenir semble t'ennuyer, ne reviens pas. Nous reparlerons de tout ça sur le net et quand tu seras calmé, tu pourras revenir. »

Wufei cligne plusieurs fois des paupières surpris par ce retournement de situation. Il voulait juste rester près de son homme et pas se faire jeter.

Maxwell ne tient même plus à le regarder, il a les bras croisés sur son torse.

-« Et comment vas-tu rentrer ? » Demande le Chinois.

-« Tu sais les taxis ça existe ! »

-« Tu vas appeler Heero. » Soupire Chang.

Maxwell tourne son visage vers le Chinois, pourtant tout le reste de son attitude reste fermée.

-« C'est une idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé, lui au moins quand je lui dis que je ne veux pas parler d'un sujet, il le respecte. »

Wufei soupire et vient s'installer sur le lit que son amant n'a pas encore quitté.

-« Duo ! »

-« Pourquoi tu ne me comprends plus. Tu es en train de tout gâcher. » Lâche le natté.

Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard. Wufei le serre dans ses bras puis le relâche.

-« Je suis désolé mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. » Avoue Chang.

Duo lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Il n'y a pas de risques. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Je me battrais pour qu'elles restent comme elles sont. »

-« Je dois y aller si je veux avoir ma navette. Je reviens vendredi soir ? »

-« Je ne serai sûrement pas de bonne compagnie avec la fin de l'enquête. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« On en parle ce soir sur le net ? »

-« Oui, si tu veux. »

Chang l'embrasse et s'en va. Le natté prend les affaires que son homme lui a amené et va se changer, se laver dans la salle d'eau.

A onze heures trente, le médecin ORL passe pour un dernier examen.

-« Voilà, vous pouvez sortir à quatorze heures. Si le bruit n'a pas disparu dans deux jours, revenez pour des examens complémentaires. » Dit-il en lui tendant les papiers de sortie.

-« Merci. »

L'homme parti, Duo sort son GSM et fait un SMS pour demander à Heero s'il peut venir pour 14 heures. Yuy lui répond dans la minute qu'il sera là.

Ayant appris que Sergio, le quatrième homme de son équipe, se trouve dans le même hôpital pour les mêmes troubles que lui, il va lui tenir compagnie jusqu'au repas. Lui ne peut pas encore sortir, ses tympans ayant été plus endommagés que les siens. Ils font des parties de cartes pour ne pas trop déranger les gens des autres chambres.

µµµ

A quatorze heures pile, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Yuy.

-« Salut Ro', merci d'être venu. » Commence Maxwell et en le voyant faire le tour de la pièce du regard il ajoute. « Je l'ai renvoyé, j'avais rien de grave. »

-« Tu aurais pu le garder près de toi, il va devoir revenir demain soir. » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Non, je n'ai pas voulu. » Dit le natté en secouant la tête énergiquement.

Ce n'est pas possible, il n'allait pas lui aussi lui courir sur le haricot à cause de cela.

-« Duo ! »

-« On ne parle plus de ça ! » Gronde le châtain en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre.

Le métis vient s'installer sur le lit, Maxwell sent son regard sur lui, pourtant il ne veut pas céder. Il ne veut pas que parce que Heero a des sentiments pour lui ce dernier commence à se mêler de sa vie. Pourtant quand il entend le ton enjoué du brun lui dire.

-« Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

Il n'arrive pas à rester fâché et vu ce qu'il y a dans la voix de son ami, cela doit être une bonne nouvelle. Il est déjà heureux pour lui. Est-ce que Lady Une est revenue sur sa décision ?

-« Oh une bonne nouvelle ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Je crois, j'ai entendu faiblement la sirène qui t'a terrassé. »

Le châtain se redresse et le serre un court moment dans ses bras. C'est une bonne nouvelle, s'il entend, il va pouvoir revenir travailler. Il aurait dû insister au moment de l'attentat, lui dire d'aller voir un ORL privé et garder le résultat secret. C'est cela qu'il aurait dû faire à l'époque.

Cependant, à ce moment-là il avait aussi été heureux de pouvoir être dans la confidence et ainsi lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, lui montrer qu'il pouvait être une aide discrète. Les choses étaient pour un mieux.

Avec le temps, il avait gagné le respect d'Heero. Maintenant, il allait recouvrir l'ouïe et tout allait redevenir comme avant, cela lui faisait affreusement plaisir.

-« C'est merveilleux, tu as pris rendez-vous chez un ORL ? » Demande Duo.

-« Non, je voulais d'abord savoir comment toi tu allais. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je vais bien. Bouge-toi. »

Le métis se lève du lit, Maxwell en sort et rassemble ses documents de sortie qui sont sur la table de nuit. Il plie son journal qu'il met dans son sac avant de rejoindre en souriant Yuy qui l'attend près de la porte.

Cette fois il ne laissera pas le choix à son ami, il verra un spécialiste que tout soit comme avant.

-« Viens, on descend au sous-sol pour prendre un rendez-vous pour toi. » Ordonne le natté.

-« Tu reprends le travail dans combien de jours ? » Questionne Yuy alors qu'ils se trouvent dans l'ascenseur.

-« Je passe demain, on est trop près du but pour perdre du temps. » Rétorque le châtain quand les portes s'ouvrent.

Et puis Heero n'a déjà plus touché au dossier, c'était une belle bêtise qu'elle avait faite Lady Une.

Arrivé au sous-sol, le châtain se rend devant la secrétaire.

-« J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous en urgence pour un ORL pour mon collègue. Il a subi un grave traumatisme il y a deux ans. Il a cru qu'il était devenu sourd. Seulement, il y a trois jours, il a entendu le bruit d'une sirène. Il faut vérifier. » Insiste Duo.

-« Il est libre à quel moment ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Quand vous voulez ! » Précise le brun.

-« Je peux vous mettre demain en fin de journée ou lundi en première heure. » Propose la secrétaire.

-« Je prends demain en fin de journée. Je ne vais pas retarder la journée de lundi. C'est gentil de me prendre si vite. Je n'étais pas à une semaine près. » Admet le métis.

La femme donne un carton avec le rendez-vous inscrit dessus et les deux jeunes gens s'en vont après lui avoir dit au-revoir.

Ils arrivent à l'ascenseur que Duo ne sait plus retenir toute la joie qu'il a en lui. Les choses se remettent déjà à leur place.

-« Ro' ça peut changer la donne pour ton emploi ! » Exulte Maxwell.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Heero n'est pas plus heureux.

-« Ça ne changera pas le fait que je n'ai pas prévenu quand j'ai perdu l'audition. Même si je peut-être appareillé, je garderai un handicap. Ne te fais pas d'illusion Duo. » Rétorque de façon tranchante le brun en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas assisté à la discussion de renvoi de Heero, il y a peut-être des choses qu'il ne connait pas. Dès demain, il aura déjà plus de détails, il verra ce qui circule dans les couloirs du QG.

Cela le déprimait, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il voyait les choses personnellement. Cela allait vraiment lui faire bizarre de ne pas voir Heero au travail. A part lors des rares enquêtes en extérieur, ils se croisent plusieurs fois par jour et encore plus depuis qu'il était les oreilles du métis.

Après avoir soupiré, il lâche quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

-« C'est avec toi que je veux travailler, sinon j'aurai rejoint Sally et Wufei plutôt que de me rendre à Sank. »

µµµ

Durant les vingt-cinq minutes de trajets, Duo a le temps de réfléchir au dernier élément qu'il vient de rassembler. Une fois qu'Heero va entendre, est-ce qu'il aura encore autant besoin de lui ? Il se trouve un peu salaud, car il vient presque de souhaiter, à ce moment précis, que son ami ne puisse pas être appareillé.

Oui, il est dégueulasse parce que sans son appareillage potentiel, il ne pourra pas revenir travailler avec lui. En réalité, il était dans un cercle vicieux où plus jamais les choses ne seront pareilles. Mais qu'est-ce que cela allait donner ? Qu'est-ce que sa vie allait encore devenir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simplement heureux entouré par des gens qu'il aime ?

Maxwell est surpris de voir Heero accroupi et qui a le regard inquiet quand il lui dit.

-« Duo, ça ne va pas ? »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux. Il ne voulait pas que son ami angoisse alors même s'il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, il va avouer une partie de ce qui le ronge.

-« Egoïstement, je ne veux pas que les choses changent, c'est déjà pour cela que je t'ai aidé. »

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne travaille plus ensemble qu'on ne peut pas rester amis. » Rassure le brun.

-« Si, dès que quelque chose change, c'est une cascade, il y a plein d'éléments qui bougent, qui se modifient, qui perturbent. » Expose le natté en triturant ses mains.

-« Il y a des choses contre quoi on ne peut pas lutter, tu préférais la guerre ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Non parce que ça entraînait la mort et des perturbations également. »

-« Allez, viens. Comme après la guerre, on réorganisera autre chose, peut-être de mieux. Regarde avec ma perte d'audition, on s'est rapproché. » Sourit Heero.

-« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se rapproche autant. » Peste Duo avant de sortir de la voiture.

-« Je ne suis pas Hilde, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te harceler puis faire semblant de ne plus t'aimer pour récupérer ton amitié en espérant qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que le sexe avec moi te manque. » Lâche de façon désinvolte le brun.

Maxwell s'arrête et gratte l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait tellement envie que les choses reprennent leur ancienne place qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

-« Tu crois en ce que tu viens de dire ? » Interroge le natté quand il voit qu'Heero le regarde.

-« Oui, je ne vais pas te harceler. »

-« Non, pour Hilde ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Oui, elle te dévore toujours des yeux, fusille Wufei du regard. Je te dirai même qu'elle agit dans ton dos pour faire sauter certains de tes rendez-vous. Ne pas entendre a des avantages, quand j'entendais, je ne m'amusais pas à lire des discussions qui ne m'étaient pas adressées, ici j'ai des fois des doutes et puis c'est devenu une seconde nature dès que je vois des lèvres bouger, je lis. »

-« Faut que je règle ça. » Admet Duo en reprenant sa marche. « Et comment fait-elle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lady Une accepte. » Répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Quand tu vas réentendre, tu vas perdre cette habitude ? Parce que c'est pratique. » Sourit le natté.

-« L'avenir nous dira déjà si je vais réentendre. Duo, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. »

-« Merci Ro' de m'avoir raccompagné, à demain. » Dit le châtain en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-« Ok, je passerai après mon rendez-vous. » Précise-t-il en partant vers son appartement.

C'est à peine si le châtain lui dit au-revoir, il veut prendre un rendez-vous avec Hilde durant la journée afin de régler ce problème.

-« Hilde tu es libre sur le temps de midi demain ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Marie-Meiya a fait une gastro sinon je serai venu te voir à l'hôpital, mais elle va à l'école demain, je pourrais venir. » Affirme Hilde.

-« Retrouvons-nous au « Grillon » à midi. »

-« D'accord. »

Le natté est ravi, une bonne chose de faite.

A Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Lady Une.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vision de Duo de _**Ne fais pas la sourde oreille. **_L'histoire reprend au chapitre 19

Début d'écriture 24 avril 2012

* * *

**Ecoute-moi**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Duo avait encore dû prendre un somnifère qu'on lui avait donné à sa sortie de l'hôpital pour arriver à dormir. Cependant, au matin, le calme est presque revenu dans ses oreilles. Il n'a plus qu'un léger sifflement à droite.

Après sa douche, il se rend au QG. Sur le tableau des présences, il voit que Sergio n'a pas encore repris du service. Il espère que le fait que Heero l'ait abandonné dans les hurlements des sirènes n'a pas créés trop de problème au jeune Preventer. Il essayera de prendre de ses nouvelles sur son temps de midi, s'il a le temps.

Il a une journée très remplie, surtout qu'en se lavant il a pris sa décision, il fera prendre conscience à Lady Une qu'ils ont tous besoin d'Heero dans le service.

En voyant son bureau et les deux pupitres, le châtain soupire, sur le sien il y a une farde avec toutes les dépositions des personnes présentes sur le lieu de la mission. En ouvrant son ordinateur pour compléter ses notes, il voit tous les fichiers que Heero a ajoutés.

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres en les regroupant tous pour les effacer, puis il les ôte de la poubelle. Voilà, il va perdre déjà du temps à devoir refaire les recherches que son ami avait faites.

Du moins, il en a gagné auprès de Lady Une pour monter son dossier pour sauver Heero.

Il va chercher dans le matériel didactique du QG une farde en carton vierge afin de commencer son travail en parallèle de sa mission.

Sur une feuille vierge, il inscrit tous les avantages d'Heero, toutes les personnes qu'il va devoir contacter pour leur demander une lettre de motivation. En tête de liste, il met Sergio et Bruce, son ancien stagiaire.

Il est dix heures quand il commence à relire les dépositions des autres participants à l'action. A onze heures, Lady Une vient en personne au bureau de Maxwell.

-« Où en êtes-vous ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Je suis en train de vérifier le nom et l'origine de toutes les victimes civiles. »

-« Dépêchez-vous, nous allons devoir relâcher le propriétaire du hangar si on n'a pas de preuves pour prouver sa culpabilité. »

-« Je fais ce que je peux. Je dois refaire certaines des recherches, c'est Heero qui avait fait les recherches sur les propriétaires de Vidéo XXL. On travaillait en commun pas ensemble. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Il a commis une faute grave. Il aurait dû me prévenir ! » Lâche-t-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? L'enfermer dans un bureau ? S'il avait été entendant, il n'aurait pas sauvé deux Preventers. Il a réussi à ne pas se faire repérer pendant presque deux ans sans une bavure et en étant moins blessé. » Argumente Duo.

Lady Une soupire et s'en va. La porte à peine fermée, Maxwell sort sa feuille de papier qui se trouve en dessous de son portable pour inscrire.

_Moins blessé._

Puis, il reprend son travail, il contacte Viralit afin de lui assigner une mission de surveillance sur le propriétaire du hangar dès sa sortie de détention provisoire. Il ne tient pas à ce que l'homme puisse disparaitre dans la nature dès qu'il est libéré. Il a la preuve qu'il est coupable, seulement il a besoin de temps pour faire céder Lady Une.

A onze heures trente, Bruce vient dans le bureau du natté.

-« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

-« Oui, discrètement, je voudrais que tu fasses signer ça à tout le personnel de terrain. »

Le jeune homme le lit.

_Réintégrer Heero Yuy, il n'est pas un élément dangereux pour la section mais utile._

Bruce sourit et met son nom devant la première case.

-« Je m'en occupe, vous avez d'autres papiers ? »

Maxwell lui tend dix feuilles imprimées de cinquante cases.

-« Je vous ramène le tout rempli. »

Le natté le remercie et le raccompagne, s'il veut pouvoir voir Sergio et Hilde, il doit partir maintenant. C'est avec une boule dans l'estomac qu'il pousse la porte du _Grillon. _Ce qu'il va faire, il le déteste.

Toutefois, il sait bien que Heero a raison, il y a déjà trop longtemps qu'il laisse trainer cette situation.

Il a tout fait pour venir en aide à son amie, il lui a trouvé un travail qu'elle aime. Il l'a prise dans ses loisirs pour qu'elle se fasse des connaissances. Et la seule récompense qu'il obtient, c'est qu'elle se mêle de sa vie privée, et cela il ne peut l'admettre.

Il comprend mieux pourquoi la nouvelle recrue, Bertrand, avec qui il avait une relation de plus en plus poussée a été muté de l'autre côté du globe. Pourtant le jeune homme brun thaïlandais lui plaisait énormément. Il était courageux, déterminé, très posé. Ils s'entendaient sur beaucoup de points.

La mutation avait eu lieu moins d'un mois avant l'attentat d'Heero et si son ami n'avait pas eu besoin de ses oreilles à ce moment-là, il aurait bien été se faire transférer aussi en Australie.

Toutefois, Duo avait vite fait le tour de la question. Heero avait besoin de lui et Bertrand était passé à la trappe.

Debout à l'entrée du restaurant, Maxwell parcourt la salle du regard alors que le garçon vient à lui.

-« Je vois que la personne avec qui je mange est déjà arrivée. »

-« Allez-vous installer, je viens avec le menu. » Dit le serveur.

C'est ce que fait le natté. Pourtant, il n'est pas persuadé qu'ils vont manger. _Le Grillon _est le restaurant le plus près de l'hôpital.

-« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en pleine forme. » Sourit Hilde.

-« Je n'ai plus qu'un léger sifflement de temps en temps dans l'oreille droite. » Admet Maxwell en s'installant.

Le garçon arrive avec le menu.

-« Pour moi, un jus de pomme et une salade César, je suis pressé. » Dit le châtain en lui rendant le menu

-« Mettez-moi la même chose. » Ajoute Hilde.

Le serveur parti, Duo se lance, autant en finir rapidement.

-« Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te prévenir que c'est la dernière fois que je reprends contact avec toi. Je ne viens plus te chercher pour la balade en vélo. Je n'ai pas apprécié d'apprendre que tu manipules ma vie, que tu faisais semblant de ne plus m'aimer. »

-« Qui t'a mis ces inepties dans la tête ? »

-« Heero, il a surpris des discussions qui ne lui était pas adressées. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Bertrand a été muté quinze jours après que je t'ai avoué que je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Lui m'avait dit qu'il était pistonné par Lady Une en personne. Je ne veux pas garder des contacts avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à son bonheur et détruit celui des autres. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cherche Heero en te racontant ça ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne te veut pas pour lui seul ! » Gronde Hilde.

-« Si, il m'aime, il me l'a avoué, mais il respecte mes choix, il n'a pas eu de gestes déplacés. Pourtant, je l'ai déjà vu agir quand il veut quelqu'un. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, je ne saurai même pas te garder en amie. Si tu veux manger ici, je paie ton repas mais moi je m'en vais. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Duo va jusqu'au comptoir pour payer les boissons que le garçon vient de servir et annuler son repas, il paye celui de Hilde puisqu'elle reste assise.

µµµ

En sortant du restaurant, Maxwell respire un grand coup. Une bonne chose de faite. A pied, il se rend à l'hôpital à six cents mètres de là. Il n'a pas vu la déposition de Sergio dans le tas sur son bureau, il va aller la prendre et vérifier aussi la température. Voir s'il serait prêt à rédiger une lettre de louanges pour Heero.

-« Bonjour, le numéro de la chambre de Philippe Sergio, c'est toujours le 312 ? »

-« Oui, il y est toujours. »

Le natté monte et frappe à la porte avant d'entrer.

-« Lieutenant ! » Crie l'homme.

-« Je vois que tu as toujours des problèmes d'audition. » Sourit le natté.

-« Cela va beaucoup mieux. Vous venez pour la déposition ? »

Maxwell affirme de la tête.

-« Je l'ai rédigée. Vous pourrez remercier le Capitaine Yuy. On m'a écrit que sans son intervention, on aurait été abattu tous les deux. »

-« On t'a écrit ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Le premier jour, je n'entendais rien. Bruce Ballor est venu et m'a fait un bilan de la situation. »

Une infirmière vient frapper sur la porte.

-« C'est l'heure de la sieste, il faut vous taire. Normalement, les visites ne sont pas autorisées. » Signale-t-elle.

Le natté sort un papier et son stylo, la jeune femme lui sourit.

_Je lui dirai, il a été viré, _écrit le châtain.

_Bruce me l'a dit, _écrit Sergio en dessous.

Le châtain reprend le papier pour lire la réponse et inscrire.

_Je monte un dossier pour essayer de le réintégrer._

_Je vais faire une lettre, je lui dois la vie._

_Merci, je viens la chercher demain pendant les visites._

Maxwell lui met une main sur l'épaule et s'en va. Il s'arrête à la cafeteria pour prendre un sandwich avant de retourner au QG.

Durant toute l'après-midi, il travaille à son dossier. A quinze heures, Lady Une l'appelle sur sa fenêtre du chat.

_Où en êtes-vous ?_

_Je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il sait à quoi servait son hangar, je suis en train de vérifier._

_A 16 heures, je dois le relâcher._

_Tout ça était dans l'ordinateur d'Heero._

_Demandez-lui, _insiste Lady Une.

_Il n'est pas chez lui, il fait ses démarches pour obtenir le chômage et puis il a un rendez-vous chez un spécialiste ORL_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire ?_

_Il aurait entendu la sirène en entrant dans le hangar. Vous m'empêchez de travailler là._

_Activez-vous._

_-_« Il n'y a aucune chance. » Ricane Maxwell.

Il lui fera regretter d'avoir viré Heero. Elle va constater que cela peut vite être le chaos sans Heero pour gérer ce service.

Il sort son GSM.

-« Viralit, tu as monté une équipe qui est prête à travailler en sous-marin ? »

-« Oui, on le fait à six, nos dossiers risquent de prendre du retard seulement. »

-« C'est encore mieux. » Lâche le natté.

Le rire de Viralit s'élève dans l'écouteur. Maxwell sourit, il ne faut pas le chercher, G le savait bien qu'il pouvait être teigneux quand il était contrarié ou pas en phase avec ses convictions. C'est pour cela que son Mad avait ôté les détonateurs d'une bonne partie des explosifs juste avant de lui exposer la vraie mission météore en présence de Dekim. G savait que Duo aurait fait exploser le DeathScythe pour ne pas devoir réaliser ce travail.

Maxwell voulait juste que les Colonies soient libres et non faire des milliers de morts pour arriver à cette libération.

Il faut qu'il se remette au travail, il doit avoir deux dossiers, un complet pour si l'homme bouge et essaye de quitter le pays et un à présenter constamment à Lady Une. Cela va lui faire un surplus de travail seulement c'est pour la bonne cause.

Au moins en s'abrutissant de travail, il oublie qu'il est seul dans le bureau d'Heero.

A dix-huit heures, le châtain quitte le travail et rentre chez lui. Il va directement sonner à la porte du brun pour avoir les dernières nouvelles et le voir aussi, il doit bien l'admettre qu'il lui a terriblement manqué.

Comme personne ne vient lui ouvrir, il décide de préparer un spaghetti pour eux deux. Heero avait rendez-vous à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, seulement il aura sûrement du retard, et il aura faim. Il sait que son ami aime ses spaghettis autant lui proposer de passer qu'ils puissent discuter.

Et puis, il a besoin de cuisiner pour se calmer. Quand l'eau bout, il diminue la flamme au minimum, la sauce peut mijoter, elle en sera encore meilleure

Il espère que Heero va lui sonner rapidement, sinon il va commencer à tourner en rond. Il a à peine fini de penser cela que son GSM sonne sur le buffet, il le prend pour lire le message.

_Je sors seulement, je passe m'acheter une pizza et j'arrive d'ici une demi-heure._

Maxwell écrit rapidement une réponse, il est heureux qu'il n'ait pas encore mangé, même si c'est logique.

_J'ai fait une sauce spaghetti, l'eau est maintenue chaude. Je mets les pâtes dedans, je t'attendais._

_Alors j'arrive._

Répond rapidement le métis.

µµµ

Dans la demi-heure, la sonnette se fait entendre, le châtain se précipite pour aller lui ouvrir, les pâtes sont presque cuites.

Le natté sourit au brun et lui dit en guise de bonjour.

-« Viens, c'est presque prêt, Alors ? Raconte »

Puis il repart vers la cuisine, son ami sur ses talons.

-« Il avait une heure de retard. La jeune femme d'hier m'a fait passer des examens en envoyant des sons dans les oreilles. Là, je n'ai rien entendu. Après, elle a placé des électrodes et on a recommencé l'exercice. J'ai entendu des sons dans l'oreille gauche. Il y a moyen de m'appareiller du côté gauche. L'opération est dans quinze jours, il y a encore cinq jours d'hospitalisation. Je dois en plus attendre un mois pour brancher l'implant qu'on va mettre. Dans six semaines, je saurai si j'entends ou pas. » Expose le brun.

-« C'est bien » admet le natté en se retournant, alors qu'il arrive dans la cuisinière. « Il y a des risques que ça ne marche pas ? »

-« Il m'a parlé d'un pour cent. »

-« Oh, donc tu as bon espoir. » Sourit de plus belle Duo.

Il mélange les pâtes sur lesquels il a mis plusieurs louches de sauce. Faire cela lui permet de masquer son angoisse. Heero ne va pas rester sourd, il n'aura plus besoin de lui s'il arrive à le faire réengager.

Ils vont retrouver ce qu'ils vivaient avant l'attentat sur Yuy, peut-être un peu plus proche parce que le brun a enfin du temps libre et qu'ils sont devenus des vrais amis.

C'est beaucoup plus serein que Maxwell amène sa casserole à table pour servir le métis qui lui tend son assiette en disant.

-« Je suis impatient. Je crois que je vais savourer la vie autrement après l'opération, si elle marche. »

Le natté se sert et s'assied à table.

-« Et pour ton emploi ? » Questionne-t-il en commençant à manger.

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas chercher autre chose avant d'avoir été opéré non plus. Ce serait se moquer du monde. »

-« Oui, mais tu vas chercher dans quel secteur ? » Demande le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je regarderai les annonces et si ça m'intéresse, je postulerai. »

Le silence s'installe, seul le bruit des couverts se fait entendre dans l'appartement du châtain. Au bout de cinq minutes, ce dernier lâche après avoir mis sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

-« Si j'arrive à te réintégrer, ça t'intéresse ? »

-« Cela dépend de la méthode également. Si tu te charges, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Rétorque directement le brun.

-« Je veux travailler avec toi, ce n'est pas pour ne me faire virer à ta place. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Cela reste logique. » Admet le métis.

-« Oui mais tu ne me réponds pas. Tu peux avoir envie d'une autre vie. » Précise Duo.

-« Je crois que si je suis toujours sur le terrain, cela m'intéresse. »

-« Bien, alors je continue ce que je fais, elle cédera avant moi. » Rétorque le châtain avant de se remettre à manger de meilleur appétit.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Heero amusé.

Duo lui explique tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui en omettant de lui parler de sa rencontre avec Hilde. C'est son problème et certainement pas celui de Heero en plus il ne tenait pas étaler sa vie privée.

-« Tu as fait tout ça en une journée ? » Sourit le brun.

-« Vu que je dois traîner sur le dossier, j'ai du temps en dehors et à mes moments de pause. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont indignés par ce qu'on t'a fait, chacun me contacte. Et si je n'y arrive pas alors je quitterai les Preventers. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je te dois la vie. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je te la dois aussi, tu m'as permis de trouver un équilibre en m'aidant à trouver des loisirs. Je te dois plus que la vie, je te dois de vivre vraiment enfin. »

-« Ça annule alors. » Sourit le châtain.

-« On passe son temps à annuler une dette vis-à-vis de l'autre. » Rit Yuy.

-« C'est vrai, on passe son temps à sortir l'autre des emmerdes. »

Après le repas, ils font la vaisselle ensemble, puis Heero retourne dans son appartement.

Maxwell veut pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec Wufei sur le net. Il y a le week-end à arranger, tout compte fait il a envie de voir son amant et ils discutent souvent en regardant le film.

Retrouver ce qu'il fait toujours l'aide aussi à se calmer. Il a passé une bonne soirée avec le brun, puis le Chinois. L'avenir est certes incertain, seulement il est persuadé de retomber sur ses pattes.

µµµ

Vendredi soir, Maxwell est heureux de retrouver la chaleur des bras de Wufei et oublier tout ce qui lui est arrivé cette semaine.

Samedi, ils partent à deux à la balade en vélo. Hilde n'y est pas, elle n'a sûrement pas trouvé de moyen pour s'y rendre. Duo se colle à Wufei aux pauses, il n'a pas envie de se faire ennuyer par Batiste.

En soirée, ils vont au théâtre également. Une première pour le natté, toutefois il avait apprécié, Wufei avait très bien choisi la comédie.

Dimanche, ils n'ont pas tellement bougé, ils ont juste fait une promenade jusqu'au parc pour profiter de l'air pur.

Pour Maxwell, le week-end est trop court, il n'a pas vraiment envie de retrouver le bureau vide. C'est pour cela qu'il se noie à nouveau dans le travail. Lady Une l'ennuie souvent et le presse surtout depuis que le directeur du hangar a été libéré. Le châtain lui rend la même excuse, il doit refaire les six semaines de travail d'Heero.

Mardi à 10h30, on frappe à sa porte, il espère que ce n'est pas Lady Une quoi qu'elle, elle rentre sans frapper.

Maxwell se retourne pour voir qui entre et tombe sur un collègue du dernier étage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'attends à 10h15 aux toilettes du premier étage. » Avoue-t-il.

-« J'ai trop de choses sur le feu pour l'instant pour penser aux galipettes pendant la journée. »

-« Et tu auras le temps quand ? » S'informe-t-il.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je te ferais signe. » Réplique Maxwell.

-« Ok, je ferai passer le message. Si tu as besoin en soirée. »

-« Oui, je sais, j'ai vos numéros. »

Ce soir, il doit sortir avec Batiste, il a fini par céder quand il est venu jusqu'à l'attendre à la sortie de son immeuble avant qu'il ne doive partir au travail. Quand il l'aura fait, il sera tranquille pour plusieurs jours, peut-être deux semaines avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

Maxwell reprend son travail, il doit dépouiller les rapports que lui fait l'équipe de Viralit, il se donne un mois avant d'arrêter l'homme. Il se rend bien compte qu'il ne peut pas faire trainer l'histoire plus longtemps.

Le natté a à peine commencé qu'il voit Lady Une se mettre à côté de lui. Il sursaute légèrement.

-« Alors ? »

-« Excusez-moi de ne pas savoir travailler plus vite. Il y a plus dans deux têtes que dans une. Je fais ce que je peux. »

Une fois de plus Lady Une soupire et s'en va.

Non, il n'a pas menti, il fait ce qu'il peut pour faire réintégrer Heero.

A midi, il va se chercher un sandwich au Mess, Bruce en profite pour venir lui amener ce qu'il a déjà fait avec la pétition, il a rempli une feuille entière en une journée.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il circule dans les couloirs, on vient l'aborder pour le soutenir dans ses actions.

Maxwell commence à avoir peur de sortir de crainte que tout cela n'arrive aux oreilles de Lady Une, même si ce n'est qu'une poignée de main, cela le met mal à l'aise.

Il a à peine fermé la porte du bureau que son GSM sonne dans sa poche. Il sourit en voyant que c'est Heero, pourtant il fronce des sourcils en lisant

_Je dois te voir, viens souper ce soir_

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ce ton autoritaire ? Même s'il est heureux de pouvoir annuler sa sortie avec Batiste, il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier la soirée. Est-ce que tout compte fait Heero a décidé de revenir sur sa promesse et d'essayer d'avoir plus ?

De toute façon pour savoir il doit y aller.

_OK, j'annule ce que j'avais prévu_

Maxwell cale son dos contre son dossier et compose le numéro de Batiste.

-« Salut, je dois annuler ce soir. »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'indigne le jeune homme.

-« Le type à qui je dois la vie m'a demandé de passer, ça avait l'air important. Après ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux pas ne pas m'y rendre. » Expose Duo.

-« On se voit quand alors ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais rarement envie de te voir ? Tu devrais te chercher quelqu'un qui t'aime en retour. »

-« Ce n'est pas facile. »

-« Je crois que tu n'essaies pas. Tu sais au moins qu'il n'y a aucun avenir ensemble ? Je ne vivrais jamais avec quelqu'un avec qui j'ai des relations sexuelles ! »

Par téléphone interposé, c'est plus facile pour Duo de dire non. Il ne voit pas le regard de l'autre.

-« C'est ce que Hilde m'a dit un jour, je ne la croyais pas trop. »

C'est un sacré coup pour Maxwell. C'est la deuxième personne qui lui dit que son amie tirait des ficelles dans son dos, il est dégoûté.

-« Je dois me remettre au travail. » Lâche le natté.

-« On se voit samedi ? »

-« A la balade sûrement. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Après un profond soupir, il se lève pour aller chercher un café, il en a besoin.

µµµ

A dix-sept heures trente Maxwell quitte le QG, il tient à prendre une douche avant d'aller chez Heero. Il a besoin de se sentir propre. La phrase de Batiste lui tourne dans la tête. « Hilde me l'a dit un jour. » Comme on peut se tromper sur les gens.

Jusqu'ici il n'a pas eu à se plaindre de Wufei et Heero. Même Quatre l'a déçu en l'utilisant comme un gigolo non payé en plus.

Trowa, il n'a pas assez de contact avec lui pour juger, déjà à l'époque de la guerre, il était trop mystérieux pour qu'il puisse le cerner.

L'eau sur son corps évacue ses tensions. Il se sent mieux, alors il sort de la douche et s'essuie rapidement. En voyant qu'il est dix-huit heures dix, Maxwell écarquille des yeux, il serait resté quinze minutes à se laisser mouiller simplement, il n'en revient pas.

Il s'habille prestement et se rend à l'appartement voisin. Si Heero l'a vu revenir, il va se demander où il traine.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Heero rayonnant qui contraste avec l'autorité et l'urgence qu'il y avait dans son court message, cela tracasse encore plus Duo. Est-ce qu'il est tombé dans un piège de la séduction ? Il n'a pas encore envie de devoir se bagarrer aujourd'hui.

Il sait que bientôt, il n'aura plus tellement d'argument valable à mettre sous le nez de sa supérieure.

-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te presser autant, déjà que je te change tes projets. » S'excuse le brun.

Maxwell passe une main dans les cheveux et les sent humides, il comprend mieux la réflexion de son ami.

-« Ça tombait bien en réalité, il me fait chier à redemander. » Admet-il en haussant les épaules.

Au moins, il signale à nouveau ses motivations et sentiments à Heero. Ce dernier lui sourit, il aime le voir sourire cela illumine tout son visage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Questionne le métis en refermant la porte et en s'y appuyant.

-« Que tu m'avais demandé de passer. J'allais pas mentir en plus. Cuisine ou salon ? » Interroge le natté.

Il se sent un peu idiot de ne pas savoir où se rendre. Ils ne vont pas passer la soirée dans le hall. Il a le sentiment d'être un peu pris au piège avec Heero qui lui bouche la seule sortie.

-« J'ai l'eau à faire chauffer. » Précise Yuy en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-« C'est une surprise ou je peux me rendre à la cuisine ? » Questionne Maxwell après avoir bougé la main pour attirer l'attention du brun.

-« Non, tu peux aller dans la cuisine. »

Soulagé, le châtain l'accompagne, il voit que la table est mise alors il s'installe sur la chaise faisant face à la cuisinière que son ami puisse lire ce qu'il dit en se retournant.

Celui-ci le fait après avoir allumé le gaz.

-« Il y a une raison particulière ou tu avais envie de me voir ? » Demande Duo impatient de savoir la raison de sa venue ici.

-« Les deux. » Admet le métis.

Puis il se retourne pour prendre une enveloppe au-dessus de la hotte et la tendre à son ami qui la saisit, sort le papier et commencer à la lire. Plus il lit, plus il sent une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi le sort s'acharne comme cela sur lui. Pourtant, tout est fait pour le déstabiliser. Il ne va pas pouvoir garder son ami à portée de main, ni avoir le temps de mener son action à bien. Il s'était dit qu'il lui restait l'option d'attendre jusqu'à l'opération de Heero, une fois celle-ci réussie dans trois semaines avec l'hospitalisation, il aurait pu réussir à le réintégrer.

Seulement d'après la missive, Heero va devoir quitter l'appartement d'ici la fin du mois. A moins que.

-« Tu as droit à un mois ou c'est la fin du mois ? »

Il voit Yuy cligner des paupières, preuve qu'il n'a pas pensé à jouer sur les mots. Mais c'est vrai que c'est sa spécialité.

-« J'irai voir Lady Une demain pour savoir. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« C'est bien, comme ça je pourrais débarquer et venir te demander des précisions sur le dossier. » Duo sourit comme un dément.

-« Ca va paraître téléphoné ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Pas si tu passes à mon bureau pour me dire bonjour. »

-« Alors qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« Ce n'était pas un Preventer. » Lâche le natté.

Yuy plisse des sourcils, ne comprenant rien aux dires de son ami.

-« J'avais rendez-vous avec Batiste du club de vélo. » Explique le châtain un peu de dégoût sur le visage.

-« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Demande Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais de donner le plaisir aux autres, j'ai l'impression d'en sortir grandi, voilà pourquoi j'accepte même si au départ je n'en ai pas plus envie que ça. » Répond Duo sans attendre la question.

-« Et pour y arriver, tu te plonges dans tes souvenirs. » Rétorque Yuy.

Maxwell plisse des yeux, surpris par la question. Elle n'est pas anodine. Elle est surtout la preuve d'une réflexion intense et d'avoir fait comme une enquête sur lui.

-« Tu ne crois pas que c'est pour revivre tes souvenirs que tu le fais ? » Insiste le brun.

Le natté écarquille les yeux cette fois. Le pire c'est qu'il a l'impression que Heero n'est pas arrivé seul à ce genre de réflexion.

Quand est-ce que Heero et Wufei ont pu discuter ? Un nouveau sentiment de déception vient grossir celui qu'il avait déjà dans son cœur. Sur qui peut-il compter ? Pourquoi Wufei a fait cela ? Il faudra qu'il ait une discussion avec son amant.

Juste avant de quitter le bureau, il lui avait envoyé un mail pour le prévenir qu'il soupait chez Heero. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu droit à une crise de jalousie, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il se trame quelque chose dans son dos.

En entendant le couvercle bouger, le natté dit à son ami avant de reprendre la lettre sur la table pour la relire et se donner une occupation.

-« Ton eau bout ! »

Il voudrait penser à autre chose, mais une fois de plus les paroles d'Heero tournent dans sa tête l'empêchant réellement de comprendre ce qu'il fait semblant de lire.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Lady Une.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vision de Duo de _**Ne fais pas la sourde oreille. **_L'histoire reprend au chapitre 19

Début d'écriture 24 avril 2012

* * *

**Ecoute-moi**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Maxwell finit par arriver à se concentrer sur la lecture de la lettre que le métis lui a donnée. En entendant qu'Heero mélange nerveusement sa préparation, il décide de dire le fond de sa pensée. Il ne veut pas rester fâché avec son ami et il ne veut surtout pas qu'il reste aussi mal à l'aise sinon la soirée va être gâchée.

Il a de toute façon assez réfléchi pour avoir remis ses idées à l'endroit. Il se lève pour venir près de la cuisinière. Il s'adosse à l'évier et quand il sent le regard d'Heero sur lui, il dit.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à une envie de revivre des souvenirs. C'est possible, même si ça me semble gros. Mais ne parlons plus de ça ! »

Oui, parce qu'il doit bien admettre que cela le met mal à l'aise également d'imaginer qu'il puisse coucher avec n'importe qui simplement pour revivre la tendresse de Solo. Ce serait réellement abaisser ses partenaires à pas grand-chose. Il se servirait de Wufei comme un ersatz de Solo. Cela n'a pas de sens pour lui. Déjà parce que la position sexuelle est différente, c'est lui qui donne toujours le plaisir.

Ne voulant pas que le silence se réinstalle, le châtain reprend. De toute façon, c'est pour ce problème que Heero lui a demandé de passer, alors autant l'aborder.

-« Tu as connu Hector Prévot ? »

-« Oui, il est revenu blessé d'une mission, on a dû l'amputer d'un pied, il a été pensionné-malade à cinquante ans, alors qu'il aurait pu continuer à faire du bureau. » Dit Yuy.

Cela prouve directement à Duo que son ami sait de qui il parle.

-« Oui, c'est ça… »

-« Tu veux te servir de son cas pour me réhabiliter ? Duo, je ne veux pas faire du bureau tout le temps. » Coupe le brun un peu de panique dans le regard.

-« Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Non, il est resté six mois dans l'immeuble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'en vire si vite ? » Questionne Maxwell plus pour lui que son ami.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu affirmes ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Oui. »

-« La lettre vient du bureau Central ou de la section ? » Demande de plus en plus fébrile Heero.

Le natté repart vers la table pour la prendre.

-« La section de Sank. »

-« Alors compte que je dois avoir quitté l'immeuble pour la fin du mois. » Soupire le brun.

-« Hein ! »

-« On cherche juste à m'éloigner. » Justifie le métis.

-« Je suppose que tu as une idée, mais tu m'en parleras quand tu auras tes confirmations. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Si j'ai confirmation, je ne t'en parlerai pas, j'aurai encore plus d'ennuis. » Sourit le brun en égouttant son riz.

-« Tu touches du chômage à quel moment ? » Demande le châtain pour relancer la discussion.

-« Dans trois mois, le chômage sanctionne aussi la faute grave, je peux me défendre d'ici deux semaines, mais l'employée n'avait pas bon espoir. Je suis en faute, il fallait prévenir mon employeur, s'il m'avait viré au moment de lui dire, je pouvais même le traîner au tribunal. » Explique le métis en versant le contenu de sa poêle dans la casserole dans laquelle il a remis le riz.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas sanctionné. » Lâche Duo en se grattant le nez.

-« Moi bien, tout se tient ! »

-« Et tu vas me laisser dans le jus. » Sourit le natté.

Cela lui fait vraiment plaisir de constater qu'il n'y a plus de tension entre eux.

-« Tu peux arriver à la même conclusion. » Rétorque le métis en amenant la casserole à table.

Les deux jeunes gens commencent à manger.

-« C'est délicieux Ro' »

-« Tant mieux si ça te plait. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas tes goûts en réfléchissant au repas qu'on allait manger. »

-« Je ne suis pas difficile. » Lâche Duo en souriant de plaisir.

-« Non, c'est certain mais il doit bien y avoir des choses que tu n'aimes pas. » Questionne Heero.

-« Les choux de Bruxelles, le foie et les artichauts. » Répond Maxwell avant d'enfourner une nouvelle fourchette pleine.

Duo mange avec plaisir, Heero est vraiment doué et il a fait bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il présente à son ami en temps normal.

Ils discutent beaucoup de choses n'ayant rien à voir avec le travail ou le problème à l'origine de ce repas. Pourtant au fond de l'esprit du natté, cela reste une de ses préoccupations. Il ne veut pas que Heero déménage trop loin de lui.

Déjà qu'il ne le voit plus au travail, s'il ne peut même plus le croiser durant la journée par hasard ou en sortant aux mêmes heures que lui, il va se sentir bien seul. Surtout qu'à force de recouper les informations que lui a données Heero et son attitude non verbale, il croit voir où se situe le nœud du problème.

Il ne veut pas la laisser gagner. On ne s'attaque pas à ses amis, depuis le temps elle devrait le savoir.

L'heure de rentrer chez lui se rapproche, le natté tient à prolonger le moment et surtout à avoir une ébauche de solution, alors il demande au métis.

-« Et pour ton appartement, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

-« Je vais emballer mes affaires, à moins de prévenir la section mère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de recours. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je crois que tu devrais le faire et pour ta sanction aussi. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu vas faire. » Insiste le châtain.

-« J'irai à l'hôtel. »

-« Ro' avec tous les frais que tu as pour l'instant, tu n'en sortiras jamais, surtout que tu ne touches de nulle part. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je squatte l'appartement ? Je serai encore plus dans mon tort. » Lâche Yuy en rassemblant les assiettes pour s'occuper les mains.

-« Viens chez moi ! » Propose Maxwell.

L'idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit, surtout à cause de la panique. Mais également parce qu'elle a un petit goût d'une douce vengeance.

-« Duo, je ne peux pas. Que va dire Wufei ! » S'exclame le brun.

-« On s'en fout un peu de ça. Et si tu as raison, Hilde se rendra compte que ça ne sert à rien de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, que ton amitié est plus importante que tout, qu'elle ne gagnera pas. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux sentiments de Wufei. Seulement, il est certain qu'il comprendra ses motivations.

-« Je savais que tu étais intelligent, sourit le métis. Mais je me tracasse plus pour les sentiments de Wufei, on risque d'être à l'étroit le week-end, ton canapé n'est pas des plus confortables non plus. » Argumente-t-il.

-« C'est provisoire et si ça le fait râler, il n'a qu'à pas descendre sur Sank. » Lâche Maxwell en se levant avec les assiettes en main pour les mettre dans l'évier. « Je peux faire du café ? »

-« Oui, il y a un dessert également. »

-« Tu me traites comme un prince. »

-« Je te traite comme tu le mérites. Et je te dirai si je viens chez toi après avoir discuté avec Wufei. » Précise Heero.

-« Si tu veux. » Rétorque le natté en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner pour préparer le percolateur.

Maxwell ne voit pas pourquoi son amant aurait son mot à dire seulement si cela rassure Heero de lui demander autant le laisser faire.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle ensemble, le brun lui montre son herbier. Il est toujours autant émerveillé par l'écriture soignée de son ami et les recherches qu'il fait. C'est presque un ouvrage botanique.

La fin de soirée rassure le châtain, même si Heero vient vivre avec lui, il respectera ses choix. Il est vraiment une compagnie agréable capable de respecter les limites qu'il impose comme Wufei.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, il est à peine au travail que Bruce vient frapper à sa porte. Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en se demandant pourquoi il est là ? Surtout avec son portable et un document jaune d'assignation.

Ballor lui tend en retenant un sourire. Le natté le prend et commence à lire.

_Puisqu'il y a plus dans deux têtes que dans une vous travaillez avec le Soldat Ballor. Il a été formé par le Capitaine Yuy. Il doit penser comme lui._

-« Oh d'accord ! Viens, je vais te mettre au courant du dossier à mon avis on va en avoir au moins pour la matinée. »

-« Je m'en doute. »

Bruce vient s'asseoir à côté du châtain qui lui fait un exposé rapide.

-« Tu as compris ? »

-« Très bien. »

-« Tu as déjà su voir tout le monde pour la pétition ? »

-« Il reste quelques Preventers en congé ou en mission. Je tiens mon listing à jour. Sergio a signé en revenant. » Expose Bruce.

-« Bien, tiens, il faut chercher les actionnaires de cette boite. »

Il est dix heures, la porte s'ouvre, Duo sursaute légèrement en entendant.

-« Tu ne sais plus travailler seul ? Tu m'as déjà remplacé ? »

Maxwell tombe sur Heero qui lui sourit ironiquement.

-« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais te récupérer parce qu'il y avait plus dans deux têtes que dans une, elle m'a assigné Bruce ce matin. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas toi. Je vais quand même moins vite que seul ou avec toi, je dois le remettre au courant du dossier. » Expose Maxwell en faisant un clin d'œil à l'ex-bleu.

-« Elle a manqué de discernement, là. » Réalise Yuy.

-« Oui. »

-« J'y vais. » Précise le métis.

-« Amuse-toi bien. »

Maxwell sort son GSM pour gagner quelques secondes. Il se doute que son ami va se faire souvent arrêter. Il met personnellement plus de temps qu'avant pour arriver aussi à son bureau. Il est stoppé par des Preventers qui lui demandent s'il a des nouvelles d'Heero et si le capitaine vit bien ce qui est une erreur à leurs yeux.

Pourtant au bout de dix minutes, il commence à trouver le temps long et surtout que cela n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Y aller ou attendre encore.

Il décide de patienter encore cinq minutes quand Heero réapparait dans son bureau.

-« Ro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais m'envoyer un SMS quand tu étais devant son bureau. » Murmure le châtain après avoir mis son index devant les lèvres pour signaler qu'il ne parle pas fort.

-« Tu me montres le dossier que tu as monté ? » Interroge le brun en tendant la main.

Duo ouvre son attaché-case et le sort. Heero le parcourt rapidement.

Maxwell reste en attente, il a l'impression de devoir passer un examen. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi c'est si important pour lui que le brun reconnaisse sa valeur. Ils ont pourtant le même âge.

-« Garde-le comme ça et donne-le à Lady Une demain. Et mets-toi au travail vraiment. »

-« Oui mon Capitaine. » Sourit le natté.

La porte fermée, Bruce lui demande.

-« On l'a réintégré ? »

-« Non, j'aurai été plus heureux. Il avait seulement son attitude autoritaire. » Sourit le châtain.

Duo range son dossier, il ne le donnera pas demain il n'est pas assez complet à ses yeux. Il veut pouvoir l'écraser au visage de Lady Une, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle a eu tort de le virer. S'il était resté son dossier « fessée », comme Duo l'appelle, serait déjà clôturé et elle aurait des équipes qui travailleraient convenablement sur les autres dossiers. Même si Viralit lui a avoué prendre les hommes sur ceux mis aux demandes d'asile.

Il reprend les recherches d'Heero au début pour comprendre et expliquer surtout comment ils en sont arrivés à ce hangar.

Il y a une grosse demi-heure qu'il travaille quand son GSM qu'il a oublié de ranger sonne sur le bureau. Maxwell tend la main et décroche en notant où il est arrivé, heureux de cette nouvelle interruption.

-« Salut Duo, tu as proposé à Heero de venir vivre chez toi ? Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord, même si je ne crois pas avoir mon mot à dire. Je suppose que c'est en attendant de pouvoir se faire réintégrer. »

-« Voilà, tu as tout compris, Wufei. »

-« Tu sais pour combien de temps ? »

-« Non, pas vraiment, il y a déjà trois semaines avant son opération où il peut rester dans son appartement et puis il y a aussi son mois de convalescence. »

-« Après on saura si l'opération a réussi ? » Insiste Wufei.

-« Oui, je me donne encore quinze jours pour trouver le moyen de le réintégrer. »

-« Ok, on est parti pour au moins un mois de cohabitation d'ici trois semaines. »

-« Hein ? » Répond intelligemment le natté.

-« S'il est réintégré, il va devoir retrouver un logement après. Tu le verras au travail, tu auras moins besoin de l'avoir sous la main. » Explique Chang.

Maxwell se tait, surpris par l'analyse de son amant. Voyant Bruce qui le regarde il lui dit.

-« Va nous chercher deux cafés. »

-« Tu n'es pas seul ! » S'étonne le Chinois.

-« On m'a attribué un ex-bleu ce matin, je t'en aurai parlé au soir. Je trouve que c'est dévalorisant pour Heero ce que tu dis. C'est comme si je voulais l'aider pour des raisons personnelles. »

-« Duo, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas. On fait toujours les choses un peu pour soi également. Puis tu dois te douter qu'il va avoir envie de se trouver un logement quand il aura réglé ses problèmes de travail. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, cela ne va pas être facile pour lui de rester près de toi sans obtenir plus. »

-« Il n'en parle jamais. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai que lui vivait son amitié comme avant. Pour lui rien n'avait changé, il reléguait cette information dans un coin de son cerveau.

-« Vous ne vivez pas encore ensemble. Il peut plus facilement se contrôler. Duo, je veux juste que tu le réalises. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, cette situation est provisoire. » Insiste Chang.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu ça comme définitif. De quoi as-tu peur ? J'ai besoin de toi, même si je ne te le dis pas souvent. »

-« Cela fait du bien de l'entendre, surtout dans un moment comme celui-là. Bon, je dois me remettre au travail. J'ai des enquêtes sur le feu. »

-« A ce soir sur le net. »

Ne voyant toujours pas revenir Bruce, Duo se lève au bout de cinq minutes, il ouvre la porte et sourit en voyant le jeune attendre à côté de l'entrée avec le café du lieutenant à la main, alors qu'il sirote le sien.

-« Merci, allez viens, on a du travail sur la planche. Tu as fini avec les adresses que je t'ai données ? »

-« Presque, il doit en rester deux ou trois. »

-« Bien continue. »

En s'asseyant à son bureau, Duo décide de mettre de côté la partie cohabitation, à trop se disperser, il va finir par faire des bêtises, il prend juste le temps d'écrit un mail rapide à Heero qu'il puisse commencer son déménagement.

_Wufei vient de téléphoner, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné son accord, alors tu peux déménager tes affaires directement._

_N'oublie pas qu'on t'opère bientôt, que tu as encore des démarches à faire pour le chômage et voir un anesthésiste pour ton opération. _

_Mieux vaut le faire quand tu es bien._

Voilà, maintenant que cela est fait, il peut libérer son esprit de cette contrainte et reprendre ce qu'il faisait avant l'interruption de Wufei.

Une alerte d'arrivée de mail le fait soupirer. Il sait bien qu'il veut traîner, seulement là cela commence à faire beaucoup de retard. Comment préparer le dossier s'il est tout le temps interrompu ?

Il soupire encore plus après avoir lu la réponse d'Heero.

_Je sais mais je réfléchis à une autre solution_

Pour Maxwell, il n'en est pas question. Lui a déjà réfléchi, il n'y en a pas d'autres. C'est en sentant la pression monter en lui qu'il écrit.

_Pourquoi ? Ouvre ton chat qu'on discute en direct._

Il reste là, en attente, à scruter son écran. Il sait qu'Heero va lui répondre, seulement est-ce que ce sera par mail ou va-t-il ouvrir son chat ?

Il se sent directement soulagé et sourit quand il voit son ami se connecter, pourtant il ne sait pas s'il doit lui sauter dessus ou le laisser venir.

Il n'a pas encore pris de décision quand la page du chat s'ouvre avec une phrase écrite par Yuy

_Parce que je ne tiens pas à te voir avec Wufei ou tes amants de passage. Et je t'ai dit de travailler sérieusement, on aurait pu en discuter au soir._

Maxwell est légèrement vexé alors il se justifie.

J'ai travaillé sérieusement dès le départ. Avec les difficultés qu'on a eues, je n'aurais pas voulu perdre ce salaud, j'ai une équipe privée qui surveille qu'il ne bouge pas, c'est juste dans le dos du boss

Duo !

Je suis un professionnel avant tout. Et rassure-toi, je ne ramène jamais chez moi, toujours chez l'autre.

Reste un problème.

Wufei, c'est vrai. Si j'ai envie de le voir, je peux aller à Pékin, on inversera les rôles ^_^

La solution lui avait sauté aux yeux. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

Je ne veux pas te compliquer la vie, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à ce que je récupère un logement.

J'ai envie de t'avoir sur le dos. Que tu disparaisses de mon horizon me chagrinerait !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond plus ? Il relit ce qu'ils viennent d'écrire, il n'y a pas de raison à ce silence alors il ajoute

Viens, s'il te plait

Ok

Merci.

Maxwell voit Yuy disparaitre du chat, il a envie de se mettre debout et de danser tellement tout cela lui fait plaisir.

Pourquoi cela lui fait tellement plaisir ? Il se pose également la question. Toutefois, il n'a pas trop le temps d'y penser. La fenêtre de Lady Une vient de s'ouvrir avec la même petite phrase depuis le début de l'incapacité de Heero.

Où en êtes-vous ?

Le châtain se mord la lèvre inférieure, il espère que son ami a pensé à bloquer Lady Une sinon elle l'a vu sur la section. De toute façon, il pouvait lui avoir demandé un renseignement.

J'avance, je prends un peu de temps à devoir expliquer des points du dossier à Ballor, mais on fait des recherches à deux au moins, écrit le châtain.

µµµ

En rentrant chez lui, Maxwell sourit, il y a un mot de Yuy sur sa table de la cuisine.

Peux-tu me laisser la clef de ton grenier et rendre mes galons à Lady Une ?

Duo est vraiment heureux de voir que son ami a commencé à changer son domicile d'appartement.

Il se sent moins stressé également, il a repris son habitude de se rendre de temps en temps aux toilettes du premier étage à dix heures. Maintenant qu'il y a Bruce qui travaille avec lui sur l'enquête, Lady Une lui a lâché les basquets, surtout qu'il lui a écrit en fin de journée qu'il perdait du temps à lui répondre aussi.

Tous les jours en rentrant, le natté voit des transformations dans son appartement sans jamais croiser le métis. Il sourit en voyant les caisses préparées avec un listing tapé à l'ordinateur sur les flancs. Ses armoires se remplissent des réserves alimentaires du métis, il découvre que ce dernier utilise plus de condiment en cuisine que lui.

Pour être allé vérifier après qu'Heero lui ait rendu ses clefs du grenier, il y a entreposé surtout ses affaires preventers.

Encore une chance que les affaires de cuisine appartiennent au logement, cela aurait fini par être trop petit chez le natté.

Maxwell décide d'en profiter aussi de ce regroupement pour faire le tri dans ses habits, il va porter à la bulle tous les vêtements qu'il n'a plus mis depuis trois ans. Heero aura besoin de place, il ne va pas pouvoir garder ses vêtements dans des mannes de linge.

Jeudi soir, Heero vient sonner à sa porte.

-« Je me fais opérer demain. »

-« Ça va bien se passer. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Je n'ai pas peur. En partant, je déposerai mon trousseau dans ta boite aux lettres. »

-« Viens, entre, ne reste pas dans le couloir. »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai encore des choses à préparer et je dois laver l'appartement pour le rendre en état. »

-« Ok, je m'occuperai d'enlever ce que j'avais fait, c'est plus facile pour moi, je sais ce que j'ai installé, ne te tracasse pas de ça. » Sourit Duo.

-« Merci. Je mettrais ce que tu dois encore mettre chez toi sur un meuble à roulette à côté du meuble de l'entrée. »

-« Je ferai ça demain soir avec Wufei. »

-« Merci. »

-« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. » Sourit le natté.

Voyant Heero se dandiner sur une jambe et puis sur l'autre de façon quasi imperceptible, Maxwell lui demande.

-« Tu ne veux vraiment pas entrer ? »

-« Non, il faut que je m'y mette. » Répond le brun avant de se retourner et partir.

Le châtain le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme sa porte. Quoi qu'en dise son ami, il voit bien qu'il se tracasse. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses en jeu, son travail, l'espoir de réentendre, les risques liés à une anesthésie générale et puis on va quand même forer dans le crâne.

Il a fait une recherche sur internet, ce n'est pas une opération anodine non plus que va subir le métis.

µµµ

Malgré le travail, les pensées de Duo reviennent continuellement sur Heero. S'il lui arrive quelque chose durant l'opération est-ce qu'il le saura ? Il n'a pas demandé à son ami si c'était toujours Lady Une sa personne de contact. Parce qu'il peut avoir mis Gary depuis qu'ils sont amis au point qu'il soit le parrain du gamin.

Il a fait des lasagnes hier soir et il a demandé à Wufei de les mettre au four quand il arrive.

En voyant les rapports que lui a envoyés Viralit, il va devoir arrêter le bonhomme lundi au plus tard. Ce dernier devient nerveux, mais surtout il n'a plus trop le moyen de reculer. Il est revenu au point de départ de l'attaque du hangar sans le flagrant délit. Mais cela il l'a dans le dossier de l'autre action, il a les preuves pour le faire tomber.

Bruce va faire lui-même la surveillance du bonhomme ayant toutes les informations pour l'arrêter, sinon l'action sera menée lundi matin.

A dix-huit heures, Maxwell s'en va, il a encore du travail à faire avant de pouvoir profiter de son week-end.

Après avoir rapidement embrassé Wufei, le natté va se changer. Le trousseau de clefs en main qu'il a récupéré dans la boite aux lettres, ils se rendent vers l'appartement d'Heero.

-« Ne ferme pas ma porte, il m'a dit qu'il a laissé deux, trois choses. » Lâche Duo.

Arrivé dans l'autre appartement, Maxwell laisse son regard le parcourir, il plisse le nez. On dirait que tout est mort ici, plus rien n'a de personnalité. L'angoisse remonte de son estomac, il doit savoir si tout va bien pour son ami. Chang vient lui passer un bras autour de la hanche alors qu'il écrit nerveusement.

Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

En se mordant la lèvre, Maxwell attend la réponse le GSM en main. Wufei finit par le prendre et le déposer sur le meuble d'entrée. Il met un tournevis dans les mains de son amant.

-« Commence à démontrer, il va te répondre. Je vais amener le reste de ses affaires chez toi. »

Un peu en automate, le châtain s'exécute, il a à peine ouvert le boitier électrique que son GSM sonne. Un sourire immense s'inscrit sur le visage de Duo en voyant que c'est un message d'Heero.

Oui, sans problème.

Soulagé, il lui demande.

Tu veux que je passe ?

Beaucoup plus serein, le châtain dépose le GSM pour reprendre son démontage, Wufei revient déjà pour chercher autre chose. Voyant son amant en train de siffler en travaillant, il se sent aussi soulagé que Yuy aille bien. Il faudra qu'il se rende à l'hôpital pour parler au brun. Il aura le temps durant la balade vélo. Il peut toujours ne pas y aller lui.

La sonnerie du GSM se fait, pourtant cette fois Maxwell finit ce qu'il fait, il a coupé le courant afin de débrancher tous les fils.

C'est le boitier en main, après avoir rebranché le courant que le natté regarde la réponse.

Non, reste avec Wufei, c'est son week-end.

Gary est déjà passé, il revient demain.

Le châtain est un peu déçu, toutefois, il ira quand même, il a envie de le voir. Il trouvera bien un moyen pour que Wufei accepte qu'il y ait seul ou avec lui.

-« Tout est en ordre ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Oui, je viens de vérifier aussi dans les tiroirs et armoires, même si je me doute que Heero l'a fait. Il ne reste que la porte, comment vas-tu la réparer ? »

-« On va la sortir de ses gongs et la remplacer par la mienne. Je changerai les clefs sur les trousseaux.

-« Duo, il va en manquer une. » Réalise le Chinois.

Le châtain se gratte le crâne, c'est vrai qu'Heero n'a jamais eu que deux jeux de clefs, celui qu'il a et celui qu'il lui a donné.

-« Je n'irai pas à la balade en vélo et j'irai en refaire une pour Heero, si tu veux. » Propose Chang.

-« Sinon je le fais en semaine, tu ne vas pas t'en priver. » Soupire le natté.

-« J'hésitais à y aller. » Avoue Wufei. « On change la porte, cela commence à sentir bon, cela doit presque être cuit. »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, les deux jeunes gens règlent le problème.

Alors qu'ils se lavent les mains dans l'évier de la salle de bain, après les avoir essuyée, Maxwell passe ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et met sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui donne un baiser dans le cou.

-« Tu veux tout réinstaller ici le temps que je fasse une salade ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Non, elle est faite, il ne reste que la vinaigrette à mettre dessus. » Répond le natté en resserrant l'étreinte.

-« Tu es bien câlin. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

-« Je ne suis pas câlin que quand je veux quelque chose. » Bougonne Maxwell.

Wufei se retourne, passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

-« Non, mais là tu as envie de me demander quelque chose. »

-« J'ai envie d'aller voir Heero demain après la balade en vélo. »

-« Je ne te suffis plus ? » Sourit Chang.

-« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Je veux voir de mes yeux qu'il va bien. »

-« D'accord à une condition ! »

-« Laquelle ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Je te retrouve là-bas et on va souper « au Galion » pour dix-huit heures. »

-« Tu ne veux pas ailleurs, ce n'est pas qu'on ne mange pas bien… »

-« Je sais, il faut être bien habillé. » Coupe le Chinois.

-« D'accord. » Soupire Maxwell.

Wufei l'embrasse tendrement et lui sourit quand ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Chang prend la main du châtain et l'entraine vers la cuisine qu'ils puissent manger.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Lady Une.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vision de Duo de _**Ne fais pas la sourde oreille. **_L'histoire reprend au chapitre 19

Début d'écriture 24 avril 2012

* * *

**Ecoute-moi**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les bras de Wufei, Maxwell se lève pour se préparer pour la journée. Il installe déjà son costume qu'il mettra après sa douche quand il reviendra de sa balade en vélo.

A onze heures, Duo s'apprête à partir.

-« On se retrouve à l'hôpital pour dix-sept heures trente, n'oublie pas de faire une clef pour Heero avec l'argent que je t'ai laissé. »

-« Non, tu l'auras. »

Chang vient lui donner un baiser et le laisse partir. En arrivant sur le lieu de la promenade, Duo tique en voyant que Hilde est là, c'est sûrement Batiste qui l'a emmenée. De plus en plus souvent, il y a des gens qui l'ennuient dans son entourage.

Non, il ne met pas ses collègues au travail dans la balance, eux savent que c'est du donnant-donnant. Cela leur permet de faire baisser la tension des enquêtes plus compliquées, des missions de surveillance ennuyantes. C'est un coup comme cela, juste pour le plaisir et l'énergie dépensée. Il se sait autant utilisé qu'il utilise les gens.

Il ne veut pas s'attacher aux personnes alors pourquoi viennent-ils tous avec leurs sentiments. C'est surtout cela qui l'énerve, c'est qu'avec Batiste et Hilde, il faut donner de soi, ils veulent plus.

Duo enfourche son vélo et va se mettre à côté du leader Serge, il lui sourit.

-« Ton attitré n'est pas là pour te protéger des deux furies ? » Taquine l'homme.

-« Il n'avait pas envie de se risquer dans les parties plus montagneuses. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Si je t'ai envié au départ, je ne voudrais plus ta place. »

-« Celle-là, je n'en veux pas non plus. » Soupire le natté.

Serge éclate de rire avant de dire.

-« On y va ! »

Les vingt cyclistes s'élancent, Serge a décidé de pratiquer un rythme soutenu pour étirer le peloton. Maxwell lui sourit, il sait pourquoi il a fait cela, Hilde et Batiste ne sont pas les plus forts, ils sont rapidement relégués en fond du peloton. Le meneur peut diminuer la cadence pour attaquer les côtes et ne pas perdre quelqu'un dans les montées.

Après une balade de trois heures, Duo reprend sa voiture. Il a bien dû dire non à Hilde et Batiste, enfin c'est Serge qui les a remballés en sortant des plans et en disant qu'ils devaient regarder pour un itinéraire pour plusieurs semaines.

Après sa douche, Maxwell passe son costume et reprend sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il s'arrête à l'entrée pour acheter une azalée, il n'en avait jamais vu d'une telle couleur. Il est sûr que cela va faire plaisir à son ami. Il a envie de le voir sourire, de voir ses yeux s'émerveiller comme quand il découvre une plante qu'il n'a pas encore.

A dix-sept heures trente tapantes, Duo ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital du brun. Voyant que Wufei est déjà là et installé sur la chaise faisant face au métis, le châtain s'installe sur le lit à côté de son amant tout en tendant son azalée il demande à Heero.

-« Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

-« Non, j'ai déjà eu la visite de Gary, sa femme et mon filleul. » Répond Heero. « Elle est très belle ton azalée, mais la prochaine fois qu'elle refleurira elle sera blanche. »

-« C'est ce que m'a dit le vendeur en bas, qu'elle était obtenue en la faisant pousser dans un colorant bleu. Mais je vois qu'on t'a déjà fleuri. » Dit Duo.

-« Oui, Gary. » Admet Yuy en déposant l'azalée près de l'orchidée.

-« Tu savais que Heero connaissait le langage des signes ? » Demande Wufei comme s'il voulait récupérer l'attention de son copain.

-« Non, je le rajouterai à son dossier, merci. » Approuve le châtain.

-« Tu ne l'as pas déjà rentré ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Non, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que tu viennes te présenter à un examen de réembauche avec un dossier en béton. Surtout que tu veux attendre d'entendre avant de le faire, ce que je trouve débile, mais tu fais ce que tu veux. » Expose le natté en lâchant des soupirs de temps à autre.

-« Et si je dois prendre des jours de congé pour faire brancher mon appareil auditif ? S'il y a des réglages à faire par après ? Si l'opération a raté ? Autant être au top avant d'essayer de se vendre. » Certifie le métis.

-« Même dans ton état, tu es plus performant que Bruce. N'empêche qu'il est bien formé lui. Instructeur en étant sourd, tu es meilleur. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Je préfère laisser à Lady Une le temps de réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. Si elle vient me rechercher, c'est encore mieux. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Le seul moyen pour qu'elle vienne te rechercher, c'est de se rendre compte que tu intéresses une autre section. » Lâche Wufei.

-« Tu pourrais ? » Interroge le natté un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

-« Si je fais la demande et qu'elle ne me met pas des bâtons dans les roues, il faut que je sois sûr qu'Heero vienne à Pékin. » Précise Chang en regardant son amant puis il regarde le métis pour savoir s'il est partant pour cette solution-là.

-« Pourquoi pas, je tiens à travailler, peu importe où. » Répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu veux attendre le mois aussi ? » Questionne le chinois.

-« Je ne vais pas revenir pour la suite de mon opération ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Comme tu veux, pourtant Gary t'aurait hébergé puisqu'il te l'a déjà proposé pour les week-ends. » Précise Wufei en regardant le brun.

Depuis un moment, Duo se demande depuis combien de temps son amant peut bien se trouver dans la chambre. Comment est-ce qu'il sait que Heero connait le langage des signes ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose dans son dos.

En plus, il ne veut pas que Heero soit hébergé ailleurs. Il ne sait même pas où habite ce Gary. Il sent la colère monter en lui de perdre ainsi le contrôle de la situation et surtout de savoir qu'on pourrait venir perturber l'équilibre qu'il essaye désespérément de conserver.

Depuis que Heero l'a sauvé dans ce hangar, tout va mal, tout change et cela le fait paniquer. Chaque fois qu'il croit stabiliser les choses, elles lui échappent.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Interroge pour finir Duo après avoir fusillé Wufei du regard.

Il est certain que c'est lui qui essaye d'éloigner Heero.

-« Gary m'a proposé cette solution pour permettre à Wufei de continuer à venir le week-end. » Répond Yuy un rien sur la défensive.

-« Et comment peut-il avoir eu l'idée de cet arrangement ? » Questionne Maxwell les bras croisés sur son torse.

-« Duo, c'est mon ami, il a bien vu dans mon comportement que quelque chose me tracassait. Le langage du corps ne peut mentir, c'est son baromètre à lui. » Explique posément le brun.

-« Je t'ai dit que je ferai le chemin si j'ai envie de voir Wufei. » Rappelle le natté le regard noir sur le métis.

-« Et si Wufei a envie, je demande à Gary et il m'héberge. » Ajoute Heero.

-« S'il a besoin, j'aurai pu y aller aussi. » Admet en haussant les épaules le châtain.

-« Pour faire courir le bruit que je vais te demander de venir travailler à la section de Pékin, j'attends combien de temps ? » Interroge Wufei qui veut changer de sujet de discussion.

-« Laisse-moi le mois. » Sourit Yuy de l'aide à peine masquée.

-« D'accord. » Approuve Chang.

-« Lundi, tu peux demander à Sally de sonner ici, qu'on me laisse sortir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de cinq jours d'hospitalisation. » Demande le brun.

-« Je lui dirai, on verra si elle peut faire quelque chose. » Répond Chang avant de se lever. « On y va Duo, tu as promis qu'on irait au restaurant ' Le Galion' » Rappelle-t-il.

-« Oui, je sais c'est pour ça que je suis bien fringué. » Soupire Maxwell.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas la nourriture du 'Le Galion'. Il est sûr que quand Wufei l'a trouvé, c'était ce qui correspondait le mieux à leurs deux styles de vie. Déjà en garant sa voiture, Maxwell ne se sent plus du tout à sa place. Tout ce frasque pour manger des barbecues.

Son break multicolore dépareille dans les grosses berlines impeccables.

-« Monsieur, c'est un parking privé. »

L'homme se tait en voyant les deux jeunes gens sortir de la voiture en costumes trois pièces.

-« Je te le dis à chaque fois, on devrait venir en taxi. » Peste Wufei.

Dire qu'ils ont eu le coup toutes les fois qu'ils sont venus, le groom de l'entrée qui se précipite.

-« Vu le prix du restaurant, je ne tiens pas à dépenser encore plus pour un taxi. » Tranche Maxwell en réajustant sa tenue.

Du même pas, ils entrent dans le restaurant.

-« Monsieur Chang et Maxwell. » Précise le natté à l'accueil.

-« Veuillez me suivre. »

L'homme en queue de pie les installe à une table avec un barbecue au charbon de bois au bord de la table. Il leur donne un menu et s'en va.

-« Et je sais, tu préfères pouvoir retourner ta viande tout seul. » Sourit Wufei.

-« On est tout le temps interrompu par la venue du cuisinier. Ça doit bien exister sans l'homme qui passe de table en table. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Tu prends comme d'habitude ? »

-« Oui, salade de pomme de terre, crudités à volonté et côtelette marinée. » Dit Duo au serveur.

-« En boisson ? » Demande l'homme.

-« Un verre de vin rosé et de l'eau. » Répond Maxwell.

-« La même chose en accompagnement et en boisson ainsi qu'une cuisse de poulet marinée, merci. » Dit Chang en rendant son menu.

L'homme vient les servir rapidement de leur accompagnement, un cuisinier vient déposer la côtelette et laisse la cuisse de poulet un moment sur le côté. Maxwell en profite pour regarder les autres tables afin de voir s'il connait quelqu'un.

L'ensemble des tables se fait en cercle avec tous les barbecues tournés vers le centre pour permettre au cuisinier de circuler facilement.

Alors que Wufei picore dans sa salade, Duo décide de parler de ce qui le tracasse afin de profiter de la soirée.

-« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Tu étais là depuis combien de temps ? »

-« Une heure. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, il a la bouche qui s'ouvre toute seule. Chang la remonte de l'index en lui souriant.

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Savoir sa position, s'il va respecter tes conditions, te protéger. » Enumère le chinois.

-« Wu', je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. C'est très clair entre Heero et moi. Je l'héberge en toute amitié. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous ne serons jamais amants lui et moi. »

-« Je n'ai pas peur, je vois juste que tu évolues, qu'il te fait changer. Parfois, je me demande si tu sais seulement toi-même pourquoi tu fais tout cela. »

-« Par amitié, pour l'aider. » Insiste le natté.

-« Tu n'as jamais accepté qu'Hilde vive avec toi. » Rappelle Wufei.

Duo ne répond pas tout de suite, il attend que le cuisinier reparte, il vient de déposer la cuisse de poulet près de la côtelette.

-« Tu as vécu avec moi durant un mois, je te rappelle. »

-« Oui et nous avons fini amants. »

-« Tu voulais juste du sexe à l'époque. Je te rappelle qu'il m'aime. »

-« Et je crois que tu l'aimes mais que tu te voiles la face. » Réplique tendrement Wufei.

-« Oui, je l'aime bien. C'est pour ça que je suis venu travailler à Sank parce qu'il était là et qu'on a toujours fait une bonne équipe. Je me sens en sécurité. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. » Gronde un peu Maxwell.

-« Je ne te reproche rien du tout, Duo. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais d'amour, même si j'ai une place importante dans ton cœur. » Avoue Wufei en lui mettant la main sur la joue.

Le natté la prend et lui donne un baiser à l'intérieur de la paume.

-« On parle d'autres choses pour ne pas gâcher la soirée ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Bien sûr ! Je parie que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de lire ce que je t'ai conseillé ! »

-« Non, tu as regardé la grille du programme câblé que je sache ce qu'on regarde cette semaine. »

-« Oui, j'ai essayé de trouver des films qui intéressent les deux. Je ne regrette pas avoir pris cette abonnement au moins on peut voir la même chose au même moment. »

-« J'ai parfois honte que tu te relèves la nuit pour le regarder avec moi. » Soupire Duo.

-« C'est normal que je fasse l'effort, c'est moi qui l'ai proposé. »

Sur des sujets plus banaux, les discussions s'envolent et ils passent une bonne soirée.

µµµ

C'est heureux de son week-end que Duo se rend au travail afin de fignoler l'arrestation du directeur du hangar qui est aussi l'homme à la tête de ce trafic de film X SM avec des acteurs non-payés.

D'après le tableau de surveillance, tous les lundis matin à dix heures, l'homme part au marché, c'est à la sortie de son immeuble que Duo et Stephan vont aller l'arrêter et lui lire ses droits.

C'est un peu en retrait de l'entrée que Maxwell attend appuyé sur la voiture de fonction, Viralit de l'autre côté de la porte pour lui ôter cette direction ou l'attraper s'il fuit par là.

Le directeur sort à dix heures piles, il tourne vers Viralit et en le voyant sortir de l'ombre il change de sens pour voir le natté apparaitre.

N'ayant pas d'autre solution, l'homme part par la ruelle entre les immeubles. Le châtain se précipite à sa suite, Viralit sur les talons.

Cet homme lui en a trop fait baver pour le laisser s'échapper. Duo l'attrape par le bras le fait tourner en se cramponnant à sa prise et le jette contre l'immeuble.

L'homme glisse sur le sol sonné. Viralit n'en revient pas, il n'a jamais vu Maxwell animé d'autant de rage.

-« Va chercher la voiture, je le surveille. » Lâche le natté les deux mains sur les hanches.

Quand Stephan revient, l'individu est toujours immobile sur le sol.

-« Tu n'as pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. » Constate son coéquipier.

-« C'est quand même à cause de lui que trois de nos hommes sont morts, que Heero a été démis de ses fonctions. Je n'en peux rien s'il n'a pas la tête dure. »

Les deux hommes le mettent dans la voiture, lui passe les menottes, on ne sait jamais. C'est toujours inconscient qu'ils l'installent sur une chaise dans la salle d'interrogatoire, une main attachée à la chaise, l'autre libre.

Au bout de dix minutes, l'homme finit par émerger.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Demande-t-il.

-« On vous a arrêté pour proxénétisme, diffusion d'images sans autorisation. » Répond Maxwell qui attend assis sur la chaise faisant face à l'accusé.

-« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

-« Alors pourquoi avoir fui ? »

-« J'ai oublié de payer une amende pour stationnement. Ouch ! Mais avec quoi m'avez-vous frappé ? » Demande l'individu en passant sa main derrière son crâne.

-« Un immeuble. On n'envoie pas des preventers pour une amende, vous le savez très bien. » Rétorque le natté les bras croisé sur son torse.

-« Mais… »

-« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, j'ai un dossier en béton, une liste de dix personnes que vous avez arnaquées qui seront ravies de témoigner. » Coupe le châtain.

-« Je veux mon avocat. »

-« Vous voilà plus raisonnable, j'aime mieux ça. »

Duo se lève, lui lit ses droits avant de le transférer à la prison du Royaume. Il se rend à son bureau pour rédiger son rapport et commencer son dossier.

Il envoie un SMS à Wufei pour lui rappeler d'appeler Sally que Heero puisse sortir plus tôt.

La réponse ne tarde pas.

_C'est déjà fait. On lui a dit que ce n'était pas son patient qu'il devait se plier aux règles du service._

Maxwell soupire, surtout qu'il n'aura pas le temps de repasser par l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il a prévu un bowling avec des amis et Serge du club de vélo. Il a encore les installations d'Heero à remettre en place.

_Je ne suis pas sur le net ce soir._

Rappelle le natté.

_Je sais, demain je veux pouvoir regarder cette adaptation avec toi._

_Oui, promis._

Il faut qu'il se mette au travail. Il a l'impression de devoir refaire le dossier une troisième fois. Il n'a jamais aimé cette partie d'une mission. Toutefois, il sait bien qu'il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, c'est lui qui a voulu le faire trainer. Seulement avant il doit encore prévenir Heero qu'il ne pourra pas sortir plus tôt, alors il lui écrit un SMS.

_Sally n'a pas obtenu ta sortie._

_Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de l'occupation_

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore le temps de passer te rendre visite._

_Je n'en ai que pour deux jours, et je peux bouger cette fois_

Début d'après-midi, Bruce apparait.

-« Tu pouvais prendre un jour de congé complet. » Sourit Duo.

-« Oui, je sais. Comme je vais à nouveau changer de services une fois le dossier aux mains du juge, Dieu sait quand j'aurai encore droit à de l'action. »

-« Tu n'étais même pas là pour le cueillir. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oui, mais il va encore avoir des démarches à faire et des gens à contacter. »

-« Merci du coup de main. »

Et puis, c'est bien plus agréable de travailler à deux. Cela aussi Duo espère que quand Heero sera réintégré ils pourront encore être dans le même bureau même s'ils n'ont pas le même dossier, même si son ami n'a plus besoin de lui.

De le réaliser, Maxwell soupire.

-« Vous préférez faire cela tout seul pour perdre encore du temps ? » S'inquiète Bruce.

-« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? » Peste le natté.

Il vient de voir la fenêtre de Lady une l'appeler sur le chat. Le châtain clique dessus pour lire le message, il soupire à nouveau.

-« Je te laisse commencer la liste des victimes que j'ai noté ici. Je vais voir pourquoi elle me veut dans son bureau. » Lâche Duo en se levant.

Maintenant qu'il voit la fin du dossier, il se demande réellement pourquoi Lady Une veut lui parler.

Il frappe à la porte et attend l'autorisation pour entrer. Il vient se planter devant elle et attend.

-« J'ai appris que vous aviez arrêté notre suspect. »

-« Oui, il y a maintenant quatre heures. »

-« Vous savez que Yuy est sourd depuis quand ? »

-« Une semaine après qu'on l'ait sorti du coma après l'attentat dont il a été victime il y a deux ans. »

Maxwell voit bien qu'elle marque le coup. Bruce lui a dit qu'il a été interrogé par rapport à la surdité d'Heero. Tous ceux qui ont participé à l'attaque du hangar y sont passés à part lui, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait exception si longtemps. Peut-être par peur de le ralentir encore plus dans son enquête.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu travailler avec lui ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Parce que j'aime travailler avec lui, que je suis venu à Sank pour être dans son service, qu'il y a plus dans deux têtes que dans une, on ne pense jamais pareil à quelqu'un d'autre. » Argumente Maxwell.

Autant aussi essayer de le garder comme coéquipier pour plus tard.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était sourd ? » S'étonne Lady Une.

-« Non pas simplement pour lui servir d'oreilles. Même si je lui ai rendu plusieurs fois service pour ça. » Admet le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Bien vous pouvez disposer. Et tâchez de mettre le turbo pour le reste, vous venez de faire les démarches pour l'appréhender. »

-« Je fais au plus vite. »

Puisqu'elle lui montre la porte, Maxwell fait un signe et s'en va. S'il n'aime pas monter un dossier final, il aime encore moins les dossiers de demandeur d'asile, néanmoins son dossier fessée, il n'en peut plus, il sera vite expédié.

De retour à son bureau, le natté se remet au travail. Il espère sincèrement avoir tout fini pour vendredi après-midi afin de partir serein pour Pékin. Il tient à laisser du temps à Heero pour trouver ses marques dans son appartement et pas déjà lui demander d'aller chez Gary alors qu'il n'y aura que deux jours qu'il est là.

Il se noie dans le travail et les activités afin de ne pas penser au temps qui passe.

Mercredi en sortant du travail à l'heure habituelle, Duo roule jusqu'à son appartement. Les idées se bousculent dans sa tête, il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une bêtise en invitant Heero à vivre avec lui.

C'est vrai qu'au départ cela lui a semblé une bonne idée, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que le métis s'éloigne de lui encore plus alors qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Et puis il voulait donner une leçon à Hilde, c'est dans un accès de vengeance qu'il avait fait la proposition.

Et depuis, la jeune femme ne l'avait plus relancé et son envie de lui faire du mal avait diminué aussi, peut-être que cette fois elle avait compris.

Même si Wufei n'avait plus reparlé de cette histoire, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux sentiments d'Heero. Il avait agi en égoïste, il sait que son ami va respecter ses conditions mais à quel prix ?

Tout cela lui tourne tellement dans la tête qu'il s'étonne d'être garé à sa place de parking, mais toujours dans sa voiture. Il y a combien de temps qu'il est là ?

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, il est presque dix-neuf heures, il ne peut pas reculer, il doit affronter ses choix.

A Suivre…


End file.
